The Fate of Two Jedi: Crossed Paths
by Grey154
Summary: sequel to my Legacy one shot. Meetra Surik Does not die on Dromund Kaas but rather she finds herself moments before the events AOTC. With everyone she loves now gone, and history on the verge of repeating itself, can the former Exile adapt to her new environment and prepare for the galaxy's greatest conflict since the Mandalorian Wars? Two legends meet and turn fate upside-down.
1. Awakening

Summary: Okay this story is WAY overdue, but here it goes for anyone who has ready my story Legacy, it was originally a sort of introduction to a what if scenario of what would have happened had Meetra Surik had not died but rather ended up in the time period of Attack of the Clones. It was going to be a trilogy, but the first story ended up being a rehash of KOTOR II so I ended up axing it. So now I'm just jumping into it. Will be a Meetra/Anakin eventually. With this being an AU, I'm making her 26 mainly because that is how she looks to me in Kotor II so the timeline maybe a bit off

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prequels or Knights of the Old Republic. Bu man I love them.

THE FATE OF TWO JEDI

Crossing Paths

Meetra Woke up and found herself staring at the celling of a medical facility yet again, her head throbbing in pain. She may not have known where she was, but she did remember that the last time she woke up in a medical facially she ended up being hunted down by the sith and having to save the world from a crazy crone determined to rid the galaxy of the force. Still, this felt different.

"Ugh" Meetra groaned to herself. "Where am I?"

Everything she could remember had been a blur. Revan, Dromund Kaas, Scourge…Scourge that traitor stabbed her in the back…Literally! He through afterward he threw her down the open pit below and she blacked out. But how did she end up here? She wasn't dead, or at least she doubted that she was dead.

All of the sudden one of the doors opened and a man with a white coat came in. Meetra thought it was a bit strange he looked like a driver, but he had an eye patch on.

"Good Morning," The man said "or should I say after noon."

The man straightened up some of the clutter that was in the room. For a little bit, Meetra could not help but just stare at him.

"Am I dead?" Meetra asked. The man just looked at him.

"I beg your pardon?" The man asked.

"I…" Meetra started to stutter "The last thing I remember was getting brutally stabbed in the chest." She tried getting out a bed. Much to everybody's surprise, she was actually able to stand up.

"That's amazing," The man said "especially with you coming out of hibernation sickness and all." Meetra all of the sudden shared a startled glance. Now the Force was telling her that something wasn't right. Confusion now had turned to horror.

"Excuse me? What do you mean hibernation sickness?" She stopped nervously "Where am I?"

"By hibernation I meant sleep." The man said nervously

"No." Meetra said "I heard you. You said Hibernation sickness. The only way that could happen is if I was in suspended animation for an extended amount of time. So let me ask again _doctor_, Where am I?" The fake Doctor attempted to reach into his pocket and pull out a blaster, but not before Meetra slammed him into the wall and darted toward the exit.

.

All of the sudden alarms started going off and in a matter of seconds, Meetra found herself surrounded by mercenaries, but they forgot one thing. She was a Jedi Meetra used all of her strength to send a shockwave vibrating through the hall way causing everyone to fly backward. Unfortunately the strain on her body caused her to become lightheaded.

A few of the mercenaries got up "Don't move missy." One of them said "we don't want to hurt you."

"I would like to say the same about you." Meetra said "Who are you guys?"

"At ease soldier!" a voice said behind her.

Meetra turned around to see the man that had been in her room. "You're not a doctor." Meetra said.

"I am not a doctor per se," the man said. "But I do have experience in the area of injury treatment, illness treatment and Alcohol detoxing. I know this is all probably a bit confusing for you. You see my young Jedi friend; you have been asleep for quite a long time. Thanks to me and my fellow co-workers we were able to revive you."

"Who are you? Meetra asked for what now felt like the third time

"Statement: I believe the correct question should be _when_ are you." The man said.

Meetra couldn't believe what she had heard. "Say that again"

"Statement: I believe the correct question should be _when_ are you." The man repeated.

A smile started to creep on Meetra's face though she could not tell if it was out of hope or relief. There was only one man that she knew that spoke like that, except he wasn't a man he was a droid.

"HK-47?" She asked

The man smiled. "Mockery: well who else can it be you organic meatbag?" All of the sudden there was a small flash before the human form had turned into the rusted orange outer shell that was HK-47. Meetra squeezed him as hard as she possible could before starting to weep.

"I'm so glad you're here" she said. "I was so scared I did not know where I was. But you are here. Where Atton and Mira? How are they doing? Are they worried about me? Atton hasn't tried looking for me has he? I'm going to kill him if he has. "

HK was silent. "You don't want to know."

Meetra was a little surprised by his response. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said you've been…asleep for a long time"

Meetra was now suspicious. "How long?" She asked.

"Master please!" HK begged "Don't make me…"

"How long?" Meetra asked again, this time with more assurance in her voice.

HK waited another five seconds before responding "It's been nearly 4000 years my friend."

At first Meetra could not believe what she had heard, but when the reality sat in, she could feel he heart sink."

A/N: Please if you have a chance, read and review. the more feedback I can get the better. thank you.


	2. finding Meetra (Flashback)

"4000 Years?" Meetra Shrieked.

"3928 years to be more accurate" HK-47 corrected

"But…but how?" Meetra asked

"we found you frozen in carbonite."

"we?" Meetra asked confused

"Ah Perhaps I need to a bit father back. You see not too long after you disappeared, I quickly became part of the organization known as the GenoHaradan. At one time we were considered o be some sort of mystical secret police of the Republic, but now were are more or less a group of mercenaries doing secret missions for wealthy patrons.

"Secret police huh? if it's so secret isn't it a bit dangerous to start singing to me like a song bird?"

"Smug statement: Oh sure meatbags are all of the sudden going to drop from the ceiling and silence me because I am revealing information so secret that it was already revealed thousands of years ago."

Meetra smiled. HK-47's dialect might have changed a bit, but one thing he had obviously carried for all these thousands of years was his sense of humor.

"Anyway, we had actually been given a mission by an extremely wealthy patron to go to Dromund Kaas and look for Sith artifacts."

"Sith Artifacts?" Meetra asked. "Did you happen to know who the patron was?"

"Some man named Tyranus. The GenoHarden don't ask questions if it does not involve killing people."

"Oh since when did the great HK-47 care about WHOM he who blows to kingdom come?"

"Rebuttal: Master I…are you going to let me finish the story or are you going to continue to indulge yourself with your mediocre aggravations.

Meetra chuckled a bit. "Okay you left off at Dromund Kaas."

"Perhaps it would make things easier if I just explained things as they were. It all started like this…."

(_Flashback_)

"Are you sure this is the right place Hunter?" Kotor asked.

"Our client specifically said that there is a secret chamber filled with ancient sith artifacts located on Dromund Kaas," HK-47 replied disguised in his human form. ", and he has paid a lot of credits to make sure we follow through on our end of the bargain."

"Easy for you to say," a one of the female mercenaries said ", but this place gives me the creeps. Besides what if there really are ghost here? They say a Jedi was slain and cast down into this chamber and her spirit haunts the place.

"Shut up." HK-47 secretly grunted.

"Aw don't tell me you believe in those phantom Jedi tales." One of the other mercs groaned.

The search itself wasn't exactly fruitful as far as holocrons went, but they did manage to find some ancient scrolls and lightsabers which were apparently just as acceptable.

"Tyranus, we were not able to find any holocrons but we have found some lightsabers and such."

"You have done well my friend." Tyranus said. "I didn't expect you to find anything to be honest. load up what you have on a transport and I shall have one of my servants pick it up Feel free to keep anything else you find., provided they are not holocrons of course."

"Well I guess that means it is one of our lucky days" One of the mercenaries said.

Kotor managed to wander into one of the dark chambers. When he turned on the lights, he was greeted by a surprise. Up on the wall hung a woman that appeared to be frozen in carbonite.

"Well that's interesting." Kotor said to himself. The chamber looked as though it had been abandoned for thousands o years. Obviously no one would miss this odd trophy if he somehow pulled it from the wall. Kotor hacked into the system and it diin't take long for the slab to loose its grip on the wall. What came next was something he did not expect. The life support system was still functioning perfectly. The woman was still alive.

"Oh my…Hunter!"

HK-47 ran into the chamber.

"This girl is still alive." Hunter called

(End Flashback)

"When we realized you were alive we loaded you up on the transport. it was a good thing we saught medical attention. You had appeared to have been fatally backstabbed, and had we waited too much longer you would have been terminated

Meetra did not know how to react. She didn't know whether she should thank him for saving her life, or scorn him for ripping her from Atton and the rest of her friends and not letting fate take its course. HK must have read her thoughts.

"Statement: What I did was entirely out of selfishness I realize that, and if for that reason you wish to curse me I would not blame you. But if it does provide any closure, they did live a good live, Atton and the Visas Marr woman married and had several children and helped rebuild the Jedi Order. Quite Frankly the Jedi as they are known today should be indebted to you.

Meetra just sat in silence as if contemplating a decision. "Do you have strong contacts with the Jedi?" she asked

HK was a bit surprised. "Why yes actually. Why do you ask?"

"take me to them." she said

"Are you sure master?"

"Whether fate brought me here or not I am going to make the best of it. Besides I'm pretty sure the Jedi will take notice of a 4000 year old Jedi coming back from the dead.

HK was not really going to argue with her, but he was concerned.

"Warning: Very well if you are so sure, but I must warn you. The galaxy and everything you knew of it is about to change."


	3. The Exile meets The Chosen One

Meetra and HK glided through the streets of Coruscant. HK wasn't kidding when he said that the galaxy had changed the cityscape had to be twice as large as it was when she had first trained at the Jedi temple.

"Beautiful isn't it master?" HK-47 asked.

"It certainly is. " Meetra said "Hey wait a minute. Why is your dialect so different?"

"I beg your pardon?" HK asked.

It's just I can count on one hand the number of times you have used the words Statement, Query, and Supplication at the beginning of each sentence. The rest of the time you've been speaking like a normal human. "

"Ah. I meant to explain that. You see master I have been working over the past several thousand years to improve my programing to match that of the mere common meatbag. If I wish to disguise myself as a common meatbag, my initial dialect would be problematic in my disguise. I mean let's face it master. How many meatbags say the words Statement and Supplication before every sentence?

Meetra couldn't help but sort of smile a bit. "HK, are you trying to say you want to become more human?"

"No…I" HK managed to stutter a bit which was another odd trait for a droid. "let's just worry about reaching the Jedi Temple.

The two friends landed their speeder. Before they got out, HK quickly activated his human disguise. Meetra could sense that something was not right though, the area had a sort of dark aura about it. The force had indeed been proven right. There was a mass crowd gathered around the Jedi Temple filled with both protesters and gossipers alike.

"What is going on here? Meetra asked"

"I have no idea."

Meetra managed to pull an old man from the crowd. "Excuse me sir but do you know what's going on?"

"Are you daft dear girl?" the old man asked holding a cigarette in his mouth "There was a failed assassination attempt on senator Amidala."

"An assassination attempt on a senator," HK-47 asked "Curse me for not being a part of it." There was the HK-47 she knew.

"isn't something like that supposed to be I don't know, secret."

The old man erupted in laughter. "In an alternate universe maybe. Listen girl I don't know from what time period you are from, but around here the Republic ain't exactly the best at keeping secrets. he then gave a motion for her to come closer before he said "It's when they DO keep the secret, that's when you shoulda be a worrying."

"I see." Meetra said. "Um thank you"

HK and Meetra came to the front entrance.

" Let me do the talking." HK said. "Excuse me sir I believe I made contact with some of the members of the Jedi order about a lost jedi I have found.

"Ah Hunter. Yes the council is expecting you please come in."

The guards opened the door and led them down the hallway. "You'll have to excuse the mess of things right now. Senator Amidala barely escaped with her life and the public expects the Jedi to have the answer for everything."

"Do you have any idea who might be after the Senator?" Meetra asked.

"No but I wish we did. These are dark times for the republic my friend if you know what I am saying.

"More than you know

The two entered through one of the entrances just in time to overhear a conversation between a young woman and a handful of what appeared to be Jedi.

"Do you have any idea who might be behind these attacks?" the young woman asked.

"Our investigators are going into some leads," the bald headed one said "but so far nothing has turned up."

"I think Count Dooku is behind all of this."

"He is a politician, not a murder." one of the Jedi said.

"you also realize that Count Dooku was once a Jedi. Assassination is not in his character.

"Difficult to see the future is," short pointy eared Jedi said. "In the meantime, protect Senator Amidala we must. Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, and this duty we assign to you.

"I can assure you Master Yoda we will protect the Senator with our lives."

"I don't wish to be protected." Senator Amidala said "What I wish is for somebody to be able to give me answers on who is trying to kill me and why."

"The meatbag is right." HK quietly mumbled to Meetra "Wasting time protecting something from intermediate harm without a desire to prevent it is a cruel way of prolonging the inevitable.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme." Anakin said. "I promise."

Master Kenobi looked at him with a scornful look. "Our mission is to protect the Senator, nothing more nothing less."

"Why," Anakin asked. "With all due respect, wasting time protecting someone from intermediate harm without going to the root of the problem is just putting a bandage on the situation, besides this kind of thing is for bodyguards and mercenaries not Jedi. If we are defenders of the Republic, then let's do our job shall we.

"I like this boy already." HK-47 smirked.

Frankly Meetra agreed with this Anakin. Her experience during the Mandalorian Wars and as a mercenary during her exile showed that if someone wanted someone dead bad enough, they will go through as many bodyguards and necessary.

"Um excuse me," she said. "but maybe the Padawan does have a point."

The Jedi gathered around and looked at her. "Hmm," Yoda grunted in curiosity. "And who be this?"

"I'm the lost Jedi Hk..um I mean Hunter told you guys about. My name is Meetra Surik."

There was an unanimous gasp in the room

"No way!" Anakin said with a grin on his face.

"It can't be." one of the other Jedi said.

"Um…I guess that means my reputation precedes me."

"If indeed you are who you say you are," Master Yoda said. "Then proof, required it is."

"Um how would you do that?" Meetra asked.

Anakin snapped his fingers. "I know how. Master can My Master Kenobi and I have some alone time with this _Lost Jedi_ to discuss my idea?"

Master Yoda gave a nod of approval and had everyone leave the room. The only people left were Meetra, HK, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala. Obi-wan had a small grin on his face as he and Anakin went to greet Meetra.

"Are you sure you didn't do this just as an excuse to get an autoprint? Besides, you don't even know if it is really her. "

"Hey," Anakin said. "If what you said about her crystal is true, then my idea should be fool proof."

"Woah, wait, Slow Down, Autoprints?"

"You'll have to forgive my Padawan." Obi-wan said. "he is a very big fan of yours, but where are my manners? My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywallker."

"It is such an honor to meet you." Anakin said. "I know this may sound stupid, but I'm not kidding when I say that is was your adventures that inspired me to become a Jedi."

"Stories?" Meetra asked.

"Ah yes," HK-47 said. "I remember now you must be that little boy I ran into on the night of that big sandstorm."

Anakin nodded upon recognizing the droid's human form.

"Well I can assure you this is indeed the real one and only Meetra Surik, I should know because I used to travel with her."

"How is that possible?" Obi-wan asked. "The stories of The Exile are over 4000 years old. No human can live that long without some advance knowledge of the Force or under suspended animation. I mean that accounts for you Meetra, but what about him?

"See that's the thing." Meetra said. "Hunter isn't really a person. He's a droid."

HK-47 deactivated his disguise to reveal is rusted exterior. "Ta da! HK-47 ready to serve!"

"Amazing." Anakin said.

"Great." Obi-wan groaned. "All the more reason never to trust a droid."

"So," Meetra asked. "What is this daring test of yours that can prove the validness of my identity?"

"I can explain,' Anakin said "but if you don't mind, could I have your autoprint?"


	4. History tells us one thing

"So what is this test idea of yours about?" Meetra asked as she and Anakin entered the Padawan's bedroom.

Anakin started to rummage through the drawers. "If I can still find it…aha." Anakin pulled a small white Crystal, one that Meetra was able to recognize instantly.

"Hey, that's the crystal I found on Dantooine."

Anakin nodded. "Master Kenobi gave this to me for my seventieth birthday. Let's see if your time in suspended animation has clouded your memory. Tell me what is so special about this crystal? What makes this one particularly special unlike any other lightsaber crystal?"

"It's power is reflective of my own," Meetra said. "but as a side effect, the lightsaber it is within can only be wielded by…""She started to smile as she understood Skywallker's plan.

"Exactly" Anakin said . "If you are a faker in disguise, or even a clone of Meetra Surik, you won't be able to wield the lightsaber this thing is attached to, but if you are the real deal, then you are the only one that can wield it."

"Fool proof." Meetra muttered. "Um hey Anakin, can I talk to you about something?"

Of course. What is it?"

"HK told me the story he told you on Tatooine, and as much as I appreciate the fandom, there is something I feel you should know. Those ten years I spent outside of Republic space trying to help the Republic was not because I was a Jedi. The truth is that I was exiled from the order."

"Exiled?' Anakin asked "What for?"

"It was a long time ago. The Mandalorian's had the Republic cornered. Millions were losing their lives and the Jedi Council refused to do anything. "

"I've heard of the Mandalorian Wars," Anakin said. It was the bloodiest war the Republic has ever fought in to date. Had it not been for Revan, most of us would have been speaking Mandalorian."

"It's nice to know that history remembers Revan even if the Jedi don't." Meetra said

"The Jedi Archives mostly talk about his betrayal." Anakin said.

"Go figure," Meetra grunted. "Anyway the Republic had asked for the ad of the Jedi three times and they were denied three times. They kept saying they needed more time to examine the Mandalorian threat openly they urged patience and caution; at first I believed them, but then… "

"Then what?" Anakin asked. Meetra could since Meetra's pain as tears formed in her eyes. There was a feeling of anger and hurt, not the anger of a grudge, but the anger at a situation. She gulped in air and started to talk again.

"That final meeting before Revan joined the war. The council revealed that the Mandalorian threat was of the Republic's affairs and the Republic's alone and that it wasn't possible a large enough threat. The next day was the day the council rejected the republics plea for the 3rd time."

"Wait a sec," Anakin said. "You said that the Jedi told the Republic to be patient and they would think on the matter. The Council lied?"

Meetra nodded. "For those of us who did wish to fight, The Council's deceit was the final straw that broke the wamprats back. Unfortunately I was the only Jedi that decided to comeback when the war was over. As far as the Council was concerned I was being put on trial for crimes against the order. I didn't care though. I had no intention to "Defend" my cause. Rather I wished to open their eyes. But when one's arrogance exceeds his power, he soon believes that the whole galaxy revolves around him. I was soon put on trial and exiled."

Tears started to drip down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I forgave them a long time ago, but I guess it's still hard to forget."

She could sense anger start to flow from Anakin. "Don't Anakin I forgave them a long time ago."

'Why?" Anakin asked. "What they did to you was not fair."

"Boo Hoo." Meetra said. "Life isn't fair at times but we have to make the best of it. Does that give us the right to repay evil with bloodlust?" Talk to anybody and they'd probably say I had the right to be angry at the council for what they did, and that I would have been justified in hunting down every single one of them. But what benefit would that have been. There are two kinds of war Anakin skywallker that which is done by justice and that which is done by vengeance. That's one thing Kreia never learned even to the day she died."

"Who's Kreia?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. She is someone I knew. Just remember this Anakin. The Force is not some insidious god with a will of its own. It is a power that lies deep into those who are sensitive to it. Whether you use it for good or for evil that is up to you, but that also means that with great power comes great responsibility.

"That's not what the council would say." Anakin said.

"really? Then it sadly proves the council hasn't changed one bit. Something tells me I'm going to quickly warm out my welcome. "

"Well first we have to prove that you are who you say you are." Anakin offered his hand. Shall we?

The two quickly walked to the council chamber. The exterior had changed very little from what she remembered, but she was very thrilled to see that the council was a quite a bit more diverse in its masters.

"Do you know why you're here?" Master Windu asked.

"I'm here because you can't believe that a Jedi Exile has managed to last 4000 years, so now you want proof."

"Indeed." Master Yoda said. "Keep in mind meaning to offend you or insult you we do not. But see for ourselves we would like to do."

"Allow me masters." Anakin pulled out the white crystal. "Legend states that only the true Meetra Surik can wield the lightsaber that this crystal is within. Anakin quickly forged a lightsaber and put the crystal inside. When he grabbed the hilt it sparked blue lightning causing Anakin to jump in pain.

"Well, it's nice to see that at least have the legend is true." There were snickers from most of the council, but apparently master Windu was not much of the laughter type.

"Now" Anakin continued to explain. "If she is who she says she is then the lightsaber will accept her."

Meetra stood at the Blue colored blade for a second before reaching for the blade. When she grabbed it, there was no crackle of electricity, but rather a faint glow coming from the hilt. Meetra then took the blade and swung it around proving her identity once and for all.

"Amazing" Master Plo Koon said.

"So you are who you are." Master WIndu mumbled to himself.

"Settled it is. Entered into our mist a renowned Jedi Has welcome her we all will."

"Welcome" Everyone said.

"Any request might you have?"

There was a request that she had though she did not know if the council would allow it.

"Actually with the council's permission I would like to aid Master Obi-wan and Padawan Skywalker in protecting Senator Amidala. Just so I can get use to missions."

Master Yoda held his hand to his chin. "Ask Senator Amidala first. If Okay with it she is, then grant your request the council will."

Padme eagerly granted Meetra's request saying it would be nice not being utterly outnumbered by boys. Obi-wan however had his suspicions and pulled her aside.

"You're doing this to spend time with Anakin aren't you?"

"Is that bad?" Meetra asked

"No I…I'm glad you two have a lot in common I just fear that you'll be a distraction to each other."

"Buddy I faced 3 sith lords all in the same day do you think I'll let myself be tripped up by a cute boy."

Obi-wan was a little dumbfounded when Meetra walked off. He then looked over at HK

"When she called Anakin cute, did she mean kitten cute, or does she mean like cute, cute?

"Query: How am I supposed to know? I know a lot about meatbags, the feelings of the female kind is not one of them."

Obi-wan Sighed "women. I have a bad feeling about this."


	5. Legend tells us another

(POV shift)

Zam walked out of the shadows once Jango landed on the Coruscant platform. Zam wasn't sure how Jango would react either he would be extremely ticked off at the fact that she had failed in killing the senator, or he'd simply shrug it off and try to move on to a different strategy. It wasn't exactly her fault that there was a decoy.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy "Zam said.

Jango didn't really make any particular gesture or noise. He just sort of stood there in a contemplating silence. "We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient. Here, take these."

Jango handed Zam a jar that held two Kouhuns. "Zam, there can be no mistakes this time." Jango shouted as Zam walked off.

(End POV Shift)

Meetra finally understood what the Republic troops mean when they used to ask her if there was anything more boring than being on patrol. It would not have been so bad if it were more or less simply hanging out with the senator all day, but unfortunately apparently being a bodyguard for the senator meant you literally had to be everywhere she went even if it meant standing right outside the door while she took a shower. It wasn't all bad though. She did Get to talk to Anakin a quite a lot, mostly about her experiences in the Mandalorian Wars. As the day went on the two started to develop a freindship

"So you were a general during the Mandalorian Wars." Anakin said. "May I ask what it was like?"

"Well normally I don't like to talk about it, but I guess in your case I can make an exception."

"Any particular battles that stick out in your mind?" Anakin asked

Meetra sat there for a second as if figuring out what to say to the young Padawan. "I guess…I could tell you the Battle of Malachor V"

Anakin had a wide mouth gasp on his face." You were there for the Battle of Malachor V?"

"I ended that battle."

"Could you explain Anakin asked?"

Meetra sat down in a meditative stance and began to tell her tale.

"It was a long time ago obviously. Revan had massed a huge Republic Fleet as a last stand against the Mandalorians. But we were weakened, tired, in doubt, the Mandalorians ripped through our fleets like a Kath hound rips through a wounded animal. Revan had defeated Mandalore in hand to hand combat, but the Mandalorians still had us outgunned. In a way to end the war quickly with the least number of casualties, Revan had one of the engineers create a super weapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator. The way this thing would work is the Mass Shadow Generator drew upon the natural mass shadows generated by planetary bodies. At Malachor V, the gravitation anomalies at work within the Malachor system allowed it to unleash catastrophic devastation upon anything within close proximity of the planet. In other words any ship that came within range would pull it apart."

"Sound dangerous." Anakin said.

"It was a last resort plan at best, but the time came when the Mandalorians were driving our forces back. I was left with two choices. I could pull the final trigger, end the war right then and there but cause thousands of deaths in the process, or I could choose not to pull the trigger, order a retreat, but possible prologue the war and possible cause millions of deaths in the long run. I…I…"

"you decided to pull the trigger?" Anakin asked.

Meetra slowly nodded. "The Gravity Generator worked too well. Not only was most of the Mandalorian fleet wiped out, but the Republic fleets also lost a good number of ships as well, the number of causalities was thousands on both sides, but the combined number of casualties was equally tens of thousands. The planet itself became a dead world that would later become invested with a dark taint. All of that was because of me.

Anakin had felt a sensation that he had never felt before. He had always been able to feel her pain through the force, but this time, he could literally _feel_ all the hurt and guilt inside that she had felt. Without knowing why, he shared those same feelings as well and for that brief moment he felt as though he could weep with her.

"What happened to the planet?"

"Well in an attempt to stop the taint caused by a group known as the Sith Triumvirate, I and my comrades ended up having to go back to Malachor V. The Mandalorian Wars had already caused somewhat of a wound within The Force, and a Sith known as Darth Traya intended to sacrifice herself to create a wound so strong that it would literally destroy the Force."

Anakin was shocked upon hearing that last part "Destroy the Force, is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Meetra said. "even if she had succeeded it would not really have made that much of a difference, but that is a debate for another time. After the Triumvirate was destroyed, we decided to destroy the taint once and for all by destroying what was left of the planet by detonating the Mass Shadow Generator. Unfortunately one of our droids named GO-TO destroyed the remote. So the planet remained intact. Which I'm assuming still remains the case."

"So everything was for not?" Anakin asked

"Actually no." Meetra said "It turns out that the Triumvirate was the source of the taint. Once they were destroyed the Evil surrounding the planet vanished the Force presents still probably remains strong there but that should be just about it."

"Is it possible your students set up a Jedi Temple on that planet?"

"I doubt it." Meetra said. "The evil aura surrounding the planet might have disappeared but the planet is still a ghost planet and the shadow of the Mandalorian Wars will always surround it. Not exactly the perfect place to seek peace in."

The Door opened and HK-47 walked into the room.

"Query: I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"no it's okay HK." Meetra said. "I was just telling Anakin about Malachor V."

"Ah yes." HK said. "I am afraid you can blame me for why it still stands. GO-TO's droids ambushed me and I could not kill them in time and keep GO-TO from destroying the remote. Blasted scarpbags."

"It wasn't your fault HK as it turns out the destruction would have been unnecessary anyway. It still stands I take it?"

"Yes it does." HK replied "Although I can say I only know of handful of expeditions made to the planet since the day we defeated the Sith. Although I could tell you more than a number of ghost stories spread about the planet over the millennia. "

HK could still see the amount of sadness that Meetra had. "Master if it makes you feel any better, the number of combined causalities recorded during the destruction of Malachor is recorded at 1,575,773. It is also estimated that had the war not have ended and the war had continued, the amount of casualties would have been as high as 62,352,782,567,270 combined with the already 32,650,211,475,667 deaths caused by the war. So if you think about it, by destroying Malachor, you saved a total number of 95,002,992,467,164 lives.

"see." Anakin said. "It sounds like you did the right thing.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Isn't there always that part of you that wonders if such destruction had to be necessary to end the war, if thousands of lives could have been spared such a brutal death?"

'How old were you at that time?" Anakin asked

"I was 16. I'm 27 now. Or at least I was by the time I was frozen."

"It must have been hard having to make a decision like that at such a young age."

"It was necessary. You don't become someone's most trusted general at such a young age. Without making tough choices."

Anakin just sort of nodded. Meetra just smiled. "Get some sleep Annie. The three of us have night duty tonight so you might as well try to get as much sleep as you possible can."

Anakin agreed to obey. "Thank you by the way for telling me about Malachor. I imagine it was hard to relive that day."

"No problem" Meetra said with a yawn. "I may not like to talk about it, but I am willing to talk about it with anyone who's willing to listen. Now goodnight."

Anakin tried drifting to sleep, but unfortunately sleep would never come. For as soon as the dreamscape entered his mind, the boy had yet another nightmare of his mother.

**A/N Sorry about the POV shift, I just wanted to show that we were still into the same movie. Sorry if it was unnecessary. As far as the casualties of the Mandalorian Wars go, there is no official record, so I made the numbers up as I went, With a war of that magnitude and a population of billions of sentient beings I thought those numbers fit. As far as the age discrepancy with the Exile is concerned, Wookipeda says she approximately 10 years older than Bastila I personally don't know where they get hat but I will admit my knowledge of the books is limited. Since Bastila is about 17 in the first Kotor game, I thought it would be easiest just to sort of cut the middle and say that for this particular univers Bastila is about 5-7 years older than Bastila. I hope you enjoy my story so far. Please remember to Read and Review. **


	6. Just a man (or in this case a Woman)

"No…No…Mom no...Mom!"

Anakin woke up with sweat dripping from his brow. He had that same reoccurring nightmare of his mother. Always running toward her, running for what seems to be miles upon miles, but just as he is about to reach her, a shadow in the shape dragon snatches her away before she whispers "Goodbye forever Annie" and every time just before he wakes up, he always hear master Yoda's words. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

This nightmare had been going on for months now. Always the same dream over and over again, he could not help but feel there was something more to it. As Anakin finished putting on his Jedi robes, Meetra came in already dressed with her brown hair tied into a large braid that reached midway down her back. Aside from her beauty, she still had a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked sensing his anxiety.

"Nothing" Anakin said "I had a nightmare about my mother."

"Care to talk about it?" Meetra asked.

Anakin was at first hesitant to say anything, but something in him just felt like he had to say something.

"Meetra. Do you know why I looked up to you as a child?"

Meetra just shook her head.

"I was a slave boy on Tatooine. We were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us after losing a bet to a podrace. Our owner for all intents and purposes treated us like crap."

"Oh Anakin, I am so sorry." Meetra said.

"Did you ever own a slave during your time as an exile?" Anakin asked

"I did," Meetra admitted. "But I always tried to treat them like they were one of my family members. I can't stand it when people treat servants as if they were simply a thing to be owned."

Anakin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Then you are the first. I wish that my mom and I had been under your servitude. Anyway, Master Qui-Gon was able to free me but he wasn't able to free my mom. I had to leave her behind. "

As tears started to form in Anakin's eyes, Meetra took her figures and tried wiping them away. "There, there," she whispered. "Don't cry. It's going to be alright."

Anakin gently but his chin on her shoulder. "It's more than that. For months now I had this nightmare. In the dream I'm chasing after my mother through an endless desert, but she always seems out of reach. Just before I am able to grab her and embrace her, this shadow of a dragon comes out and snatches her away from me. She whispers to me Goodbye forever Annie, but it's not like a normal whisper. It's softer and weaker almost as if she is dying. I try to scream out for my mother, but nothing comes out. All this time, I'm hearing fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering"

"Have you told Master Kenobi about this?" Meetra asked. Anakin just shook his head.

"I tell you what. Since we are all on guard duty, you and I will tell him about your dream together. If it's reoccurring, it has to mean something. "

Anakin felt more converted. Something about Meetra made it so easy to talk to. When he first imagined her, he imagined someone that was larger than life, but now that he looked at her she was so normal and understanding "Thank you. Thank you for listening."

"Of course." Meetra said.

Anakin didn't notice at first, but he found himself stroking her hair. "Your hair is nice."

"Thank you." Meetra said. "Would you believe that during my time as an Exile I dyed it blond and it was shoulder length? Yeah you know I think I like it better longer…and my natural color."

Anakin snickered. "What next did you tattoo your back too?"

Meetra just stood there. It was enough for Anakin to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He asked

"I was angry at the Jedi. Trust me I'm not proud of those times, nor am I excusing them."

Anakin just smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe how…how…"

"How normal and not-perfect your biggest hero is?"

Anakin nodded.

"Look I know you are so aw inspired by the stories, but trust me the Jedi are just men, even if they don't want to admit it to themselves."

She stretched her arms and gave him one bigger hug, and for the first time in months, Anakin really did feel like everything was going to be alright.

"I think it's time. Do you want to get this thing started?"

Anakin nodded. As they walked to the living room of Padme's living quarters, Anakin realized that Meetra was more than just a hero. She was a friend.

**A/N just so everybody won't flame me, My only reason for trying to explain Meetra's rebel years were to one explain why the Player heads did not really match the canon character and two to shatter Anakin's initial perception that the Jedi were somehow these perfect beings that could do no wrong nor know no wrong. I also wanted to take the time to kind of expand on Meetra and Anakin's growing bond. How you enjoyed it. **


	7. Very Unorthodox for a Jedi

Meetra and Anakin entered the living room with Obi-wan standing in the far right corner. "You look tired" Obi-wan said to Anakin.

"I couldn't sleep." Anakin said. "I had another nightmare."

"About your mother?" Obi-wan asked

Anakin nodded. "Same one that's been occurring for months."

"Dreams pass in time" Obi-wan said.

Meetra almost face-palmed herself upon hearing obi-wan. _Are you force deaf or just plain stupid? _Meetra thinking to herself. "What part of this dream has been going on for months now do you not understand?"

"I much rather dream about Padme." Anakin said in an almost dreamy voice.

"Be careful of your feelings my young Padawan." Obi-wan said. "Politicians are not to be trusted."

"You trust Palpatine." Anakin reminded.

"Who's Palpatine?" Meetra asked.

"He's the chancellor of the Republic," Obi-Wan "and frankly I only deal with him because I have to."

"Well I don't think neither Padme nor Palpatine are as bad as you make them seem." Anakin said

As the two went about their bickering, Meetra could feel a disturbance in the Force. It started out as something small, but the disturbance gradually grew larger and sharper.

"Guys.

"Palpatine is a politician."

"Guys!"

"Well I think he's a good man."

"GUYS!

Anakin looked up.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan said

Everyone made a mad dash toward Padme's bedroom. Anakin activated his lightsaber and leaped onto the bed slicing a couple of bugs in half.

"Kouhuns." Anakin mumbled.

Obi-Wan looked outside to see a droid right outside the window. Obi-wan jumped through the window trying and grabbed the droid as it flew away, flying along with it.

"Is he always like this?" Meetra asked

"You know my master," Anakin said. "Always on the move."

Hk managed to activate himself from his sleep. "What in the blue blazes?"

"HK, stay here and watch after Padme. Anakin demanded"

"Will do."

When Anakin and Meetra came outside, the two agreed to spilt up. Anakin took the air with a speeder, and Meetra scouted the roof tops. At first she didn't see anything, but then from the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with a veil covering her face standing on the roof tops and armed with a sniper rifle. The woman saw her too and started running when the two made eye contact.

"Hey you. Stop!"

Meetra immediately jumped on a roof top and followed in pursuit. The veiled woman was very agile and hard enough to keep up with. It also didn't help that the woman kept throwing sonic detonators in an attempt to disorient the Jedi. The pursuit lasted a good 15 minutes until Meetra had her cornered, but not before the woman managed to blast obi-wan out of the sky with her sniper

"No!" Meetra shouted

Drawing her lightsaber, Meetra was ready to challenge the Assassin.

"It's over. Meetra said. "You have nowhere to run."

"Think again Jedi." The woman threw down a gas grenade. Temporally blinded by the gas fumes, Meetra howled in pain. By the time her eyes healed the Assassin already took off in her own speeder.

"Dang it."

Meetra activated her comlink

"Anakin the assassin is in the air."

"On it." Anakin said. "By the way I've got Obi-wan."

"Oh thank goodness. Okay I'll meet you at the cantina."

The Outlander club may have been in a high class planet, but it was certainly filled with low class people. Half the people who filled that club smelled of beer and whiskey. Even the bartender looked rough having scars on his face and a blind left eye.

"What will it be Ms.?" the man asked in a deep voice as Meetra sat down.

"Um I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but to you have any non-alcoholic beverages?" Meetra asked

"Some of our ales are non-alcoholic. That and we got Juma Juice."

"Since when was Juma Juice non-alcoholic?" Meetra asked

"The bartender sort of gave her a funny look.

"Sorry," Meetra said. "I guess I'm behind the times. I'll take a Juma Juice with a dash of cinnamon."

"Small, medium, Large, or Hutt sized?"

"Small please."

Meetra was enjoying her drink when all of the sudden there was a ruckus coming from the back. "You blasted nerf herder you cheated me." A Trandoshan hissed.

"Now, Now," a short man whimpered. "I'm just playing what the cards gave me."

"Then what explains this?" The Trandoshan pulled out a card from the man's sleeve before proceeding to grab him by the throat."

"What's going on here?" Meetra asked getting up from her seat. Both of them started jabbing at once Meetra put them both in a force joke to stun them. "Both of you calm down and tell me what happened."

The Trandoshan was the first to speak. "This scumbag challenged me to a game of Pazaak what I didn't know was that he was cheating me out of 1500 hundred credits.

Meetra just looked at the short stumpy man. "You realize that you can be charged with fraud."

"Darling there is a bunch of things that I can be charged with, but you don't see me running from the C.S.F."

"Tell you what," Meetra said. I'm a Pazaak player myself. I'll challenge you to a game. If I win you have to give triple to what you cheated out of this Trandoshan which I believe adds up to 4500 credits.

"Okay." the man said, "But if I win, you become my servant for the rest of my natural life. I've always wanted to own a nice strong woman like you. "

"That's Outrages." The Trandoshan hissed "it's one thing to treat me out of credits, but to take the freedom of this young woman."

Meetra just raised her hand, causing everybody to be quite. "Deal"

The two players pulled up some seats and started playing. Meetra won the first two matches and the short man one the second two and tied on the third two. (Through cheating of course) Meetra was left with a +1 in her side deck while the short man's side deck had been depleted.

"You're good." The man said. "Ever thought about going professional?"

"Nope, and this match is finished so I suggest you get those credits ready."

Ha. Honey you don't know if I've lost yet."

"Actual I do." Meetra said. I know you have 1-10 cards up your sleeve so don't even bother trying to sneak past me. Second you are at a fifteen right now the next two cards you are going to draw is a four and a five. That's 24 you will go bust me on the other hand I am at 10 the next two cards I'm going to draw are a six and a three and then I'll play my +1 that's 20."

"You're bluffing." The man said. "You have no idea what the next cards will be."

Meetra just gave a stone faced look. "Do I look like I'm bluffing how about we go ahead and draw are cards and find out/

The man smirked, but that smirked disappeared when he pulled out a four and a five. Meetra then drew a six and a three. The man started to snarl and then pulled out a blaster.

"You, you're a Jedi."

Meetra used the force and sent his blaster flying across the room. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now are you going to keep your end of the bargain, or am I going to have to unleash the darker side?

The man's eyes grew wide with fear. "You're a Jedi. You wouldn't do that."

"You already know what I'm capable of."

The man franticly gave her the money which she attempted to give to the Trandoshan. "Keep it, seeing him squirms was worth the credits."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help."

"You're very unorthodox for a Jedi."

"Eh what can I say?"

All of the sudden the door burst opened and the women whom Meetra was cashing after earlier ran through the club.

"Excuse me" She quickly said.

Anakin and Obi-wan followed behind. Obi-wan simply sat on a bench and ordered ale. A shady looking character took notice and asked him if he wanted to by death sticks. Obi-wan simply warded him off using a mind trick. Meetra came over and sat next to him, Juma juice in hand.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked

Obi-wan smiled and gave a welcoming gesture. "You look terrible." He said looking at her bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah our little assassin hit me with a gas grenade."

"Have you been having a good time?"

"Well I have been declared very unorthodox for a Jedi."

"How so?"

"I force choked a couple of thugs into submission and implied I could do more if I wanted to."

Obi-wan spit out his drink. "You willingly called upon the dark side?"

"No. I meant no malice or hatred toward them."

"But you called upon powers of the dark side of the force."

"Are powers of the force inherently light or dark or is it what is in our heart that determines that?"

"I…wait."

Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and spun around. The sudden movement was followed by a squeal. The assassin had tried to sneak up on them, but her plan backfired. Anakin came in to help detain her. The crowd however was very nervous.

"Jedi business," Anakin said "Go back to your drinks."

The three Jedi grabbed the assassin and stopped near a dark alley where no one can see.

"Let go of me!" she shouted

"Who is it you were trying to kill?" Obi-wan asked

"It was a senator from Naboo." The woman said

"Why, who hired you?" Anakin asked

"It's just a job."

"It's okay." Anakin said "tell us"

No response came from the woman. Something did not settle right with Meetra. This woman was afraid of something or someone and it wasn't the Jedi.

"Tell us now!" Anakin shouted impatiently."

Now the woman's fear shifted to Anakin.

"It was a bounty hunter called…" but a dart came flying into her neck Meetra could since the woman was dying as she reverted to her Clawdite form. Meetra looked up to see a mysterious rocket man fly away.

"Murishani Sleemo" The woman said as she died.

Obi-wan pulled the dart from her neck. "Toxic Dart."

Meetra dug deep into the force and realized that the woman still had a small function. "Maybe there is more she can tell us."

She took a deep breath and reached deep into the force. A dark red glow emitted from her hands. Putting her hands on the clawdite's abdomen she whispered "1, 2, 3, 4, and 5" The clawdite opened her eyes and let out a gasping breath. The Jedi were amazed.

"How did you do that?" Obi-wan asked, but Meetra was perusing the mysterious rocket man.


	8. Meetra vs Jango

One advantage a force user has over any other person is their use of force speed depending on how skilled one is in it, he or she can have the ability to even outrun a podracer. That ability proved to be rather useful for Meetra as she pursued this mysterious bounty hunter. From rooftop to rooftop, the Exile ran with nearly blinding speed, but in order to be able to catch this bounty hunter, she was going to have to bring him down. Meetra activated her lightsaber and threw aimed it at the bounty hunter's jetpack.

It was a direct hit. The lightsaber sliced right through the jet pack causing it to spark before finally giving out. The bounty hunter crashed into one of the side buildings landing on the ground with a thud.

When he got up, Meetra charged at him lightsaber in hand, but Jango fired his pistol blasting the top part of her lightsaber clean off.

"Looks like I just took away your main asset Jedi." The bounty hunter said with a smirk.

"I don't need to rely on a lightsaber or force powers to fight you." Meetra said. She then caught eye of the symbol on the front of his armor.

"You're a Mandalorian?" She asked. The bounty hunter nodded.

"Well the helmet's way off and the jetpack is new but other than that not too shabby not too shabby at all."

"What are you talking about?" The bounty hunter asked.

"What's your name?" Meetra asked

"Jango," The bounty hunter said "Jango Fett."

"I tell you what Jango Fett how bout we settle this in the traditional in hand to hand combat?"

"You mean I drop my weapons, you don't use your force powers and we fight each other like civilized people?"

"Going all in."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. You know how many of your kind I've killed in hand to hand combat? I know you Jedi like the back of my hand."

"You may know Jedi, but you don't know me."

Jango took all his weapons and dropped them to the ground. "We'll see."

Jango tried to strike first but much to his surprise, Meetra caught his attack midair and followed with a kick to the bounty hunter's crotch causing him to stagger in pain.

"What are you doing?" The bounty hunter asked in pain.

"Fighting dirty." Meetra said with a grin.

"Jedi don't fight like…" _CRACK_

Jango's was stopped mid-sentence when Meetra proceeded to break Jango's arm.

"I told you that you didn't know me.

Jango managed to push Meetra back with his good arm.

"You really do go all in don't you? Humph. I'm going to enjoy this."

Jango grabbed Meetra and slammed her against one of the buildings. She countered by gabbing him with both hands and flipping him.

"Look let's cut this crap out." Meetra said "I've already broke your arm….Ah!"

Meetra started to shake her right hand.

"Something wrong?" Jango asked

"Nothing my hand just stings for no reason. Anyway you're cornered

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Jango said.

Jango grabbed her by the neck and then proceeded to slam Meetra's head into a land speeder three times causing a big gash on her forehead. She was a bit stunned to see the sight of her own blood. Her adrenaline started pumping and her survival instincts kicked in. Jango could see nothing but a look of terror on her face and at that moment he realized he just made a big mistake.

"Aw crud."

Meetra threw him backwards causing him to almost lose balance. She then proceeded to grab him by the shoulders and throw him half way across the street. Jango tried to fight back but before he could deliver another punch, he soon felt the impact of a head on collision with metal as she proceeded to slam his head into another vehicle repeatedly until he hit the ground with a thud.

"It's over" he said groggily "you win."

Meetra didn't mess around. She proceed to back him up against a wall.

"Who hired you and why are they after Senator Amidala?"

"I don't know. It's just a job. I don't ask questions"

"Who hired you?" Meetra asked more firmly.

"I don't know. It was some guy named Tyranus. Look I'm a Mandalorian bounty hunter from the planet Kamino I follow the credits."

Meetra couldn't help but laugh a little. "And to think you almost killed your partner because she was going to reveal your name."

"You think I wanted to? She meant more to me then you Jedi will probably know. But I didn't want her to blow my cover."

"You kinda already did that yourself."

"Well thank you miss hindsight."

Meetra searched deep inside Jango's feelings. He seemed fairly honorable, but obviously killing Zam had all but crushed his spirits. At that moment he realized that this little partnership was more than just business.

"You like her don't you?"

Jango was silent for a moment. "Did." He corrected "It's too late to tell her that now."

Meetra looked up and saw obi-wan and Anakin coming from a distance. The two men were carrying a now human looking Zam along with them.

"No it isn't"

She dragged Jango up. She could sense Jango's shock as he saw a live Zam dragging her legs across the sidewalk.

"Zam!"

Whether it was risky or even stupid, Jango took off his helmet and charged at Zam. Zam however wasn't as pleased to see him.

"You! You lousy two-faced backstabbing…" her sentence was cut off when Jango's lips pressed against hers. She let out a sigh of bliss as her body began to sink. When the kiss was finished she was left with a dopey looking smile on her face.

"Apology accepted."

The two Jedi looked at each other and then at Meetra.

"Uh did we miss something?" Anakin asked.

"I caught our bounty hunter, but he's nothing more than a hired gun himself. He's a Mandalorian from the planet Kamino.

"I've never heard of that planet before." Obi-wan said.

"Well perhaps they can explain when we take them to Jedi Temple."

Meetra all of the sudden grew curious when she noticed that Anakin's right hand was wrapped in bandages.

"Anakin what did you do to your hand."

"Oh my Padawan decided to get into a brawl with an angry Gamorrean and broke his hands."

"He called you a yellow striped Jawa." Anakin said

Meetra's eyes turned to an expression of horror as she saw a connection. At the same time Anakin broke his right hand, Meetra's right hand started to sing as well. In her experience that could only mean one thing.

"Oh no."

"Are you okay Meetra?" Anakin asked

"Um I need to talk to you when we get to the Jedi Temple."

Anakin just looked at her confused. "Uh okay."

The five of them took a taxi and headed to the Jedi temple.


	9. Clone armies, deception and Jealousy

(POV shift.)

Obi-wan took Jango Fett in front of the council. A lot of the members stood in silence some were just in disgust. Master Windu was the first to speak. "So I take it this is the man that sought to kill Senator Amidala?"

Jango simply nodded. "He's just a hired gun, but maybe he can lead us to the man who wants the senator dead."

"Anything to say you have bounty hunter?"

"I was hired by a man named who called himself Tyranus who like probably along with half a dozen other people happen to want senator Amidala dead. He just happened to offer the most money. "

"Wait," Master Plo Koon stopped him "Tyranus sounds like a title of that of a Sith Lord. Is that who hired you, a sith lord."

"How in the hec am I supposed to know?" Jango asked "Does it look like I pay much attention to your hockey religions or you little cult wars?"

"The Mandalorians have had several dealings with the Jedi in the past." Plo Koon added. "Let's not forget the bloodiest being the Mandalorian Wars."

"Let's not forget though that that was also a rouge faction of Jedi and all of them fell to the dark side save one." Windu said

"yes the one that is brought this bounty hunter to us." Plo Koon said.

"Wow wait. Are you saying that girl I fought was a Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars?" Jango asked "Who is she?"

"Her name is Meetra Surik."

Jango's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Surik… Malachor's Bane."

"Getting off the subject we are. We…"

Yoda was interrupted. "My lord Chancellor Palpatine is here." One of the guards called.

"Send him in."

The old grey-headed man came in his elegant robes with that trademark grandfatherly look on his face. "Ah my friends I see you are busy but…"

His eyes beamed when he saw Jango Fett. "Jango my friend how are you?"

Mace Windu was a bit surprised. "you know this man."

"I would hope so Master Windu. After all he is only the genetic temple for the Republic's Grand Clone Army."

There was an immediate outburst amongst the council. "An army?" Master Fisto asked.

"Did you not know?" Palpatine asked. The senate has passed legislation granting the Republic the Authority to build a Clone Army so that the Republic security remains intact against threats such as this uprising that calls itself The Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"This is an outrage!" Adi Gallia said. The Jedi Council was never told of this, and even if we were we would never have approved."

"I'm afraid that this is beyond either of our controls. Think of it this way. I know you guys are powerful, but you guys are terrible outnumbered. You said it yourself Master Windu. A clone army can bare the burdens you can. The Final meetings will be in the next in the next couple of days. Feel free to have some of your members join in then.

"And for this bounty hunter?" Master Windu

"A hired gun obviously hired by someone of the confederacy. Nothing more. Anyway I must be going. I need to check on my little Protégé. Good day masters.

Everybody looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves.

"If it pleases the council, may I leave?" Jango asked.

Mace Windu spoke reluctantly. "Your little partner is still in the medbay along with Anakin and Meetra, but yes when she checks out you may leave."

Jango walked out the door, but when Obi-wan looked at them everyone was on the same page.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Obi-wan asked.

Windu nodded. "When Jango leaves, follow him. There is something he knows that he is not telling us, and I personally want to know more about this clone army Palpatine is talking about."

"Agreed." Master Yoda said. "A strange turn of events has this path taken, as the Dark Side continues to veil the future. A taint I know there is, but find it I cannot. "

"I shall place a tracking device on his ship and follow him as soon as he leaves." Obi-wan bowed his head and walked away.

"Good luck my friend." Master Windu called. "May the force be with you."

(End POV shift)

Meetra Surik gently laid Anakin on the bed. "So you got in a fight with a Gamorrean huh? I'm surprised you could understand what it had said."

"It spoke Huttese." Anakin said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I broke my hand though."

Meetra smiled, but it was certainly more of a concerned smile. It was a smile in which someone is desperately trying to hide something that greatly bothers them because they don't want the other to know it. It was a gesture Anakin knew all too well because of his mother.

"what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

Um. Annie. Do you know how two force sensitives can develop a force bound with each other?

"yes." Anakin said. "I know all about force bounds."

"well I think you and I have developed one. When you broke your hand I felt it too, and I fear it will only grow worse if you continue to become attached to me."

Anakin just froze for a second. Then whispered. "that explains it."

"I beg your pardon?"

The day you told me of Malachor, I felt the same feelings you felt but I didn't know why. Now it all makes since. But why are you afraid of this bond?"

"I…I don't know. I just…its dangerous okay. For more reasons than just physical."

"I can't help getting attached to you.' Anakin said. "You quite frankly are the only Jedi who bothers to know me and what I go through. So if you're going to try to shut me out because of some fear you have, don't bother. Who knows maybe this bond is a good thing."

The door behind the all of the sudden opened revealing A grey headed man.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Anakin called

"Ah. Anakin, I see your nurse is taking good care of you."

"Oh I'm not a nurse." Meetra said as she put her medpacs down.

"Chancellor Palpatine this is Meetra Surik. Meetra Surik this is Chancellor Palpatine."

"Ah the Last Jedi of the Mandalorian Wars, It is a pleasure."

Palpatine extended his hand in what appeared to be a friendly gesture. However, Meetra was not exactly sure of it. There was something about him that did not set right with her. He seemed polite, but it was not a natural kind of polite, like he was wearing a mask trying to hide his true self. It was a mask of deception one that Meetra knew all too well. Never the less, she played along and shook his hand.

"Pleasure."

"I was just here to check on Anakin." After seeing you however, I am sure that Anakin is in great care."

"I am Chancellor don't worry about me."

"very good." Palpatine gave a small bow, but just before he left, he gave Meetra this sort of look. It was one of disappoint. Meetra translated it as one o "How dare you insult me." When Palpatine left, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"That's Palpatine?" Meetra asked

"Yes."

"I don't trust him."

"I can tell. why not?"

Meetra just shook her head. "There's something about him that just makes my skin crawl. He reminds me of someone used to I know.

"Kreia?" Anakin asked.

"How did you know?"

"I think it's the bond. I was able to read your feelings."

"Then you know why I don't trust him." Meetra said.

"Do you really think he is hiding something?"

"I don't know. He just seems unnaturally polite. I know you're reluctant to think such a thing."

"Well he has been with me ever since I entered the temple he is like a father I never had."

"see. That's why I'm afraid of our force bound. I don't mean to give you seeds of doubt."

"Hey in order for me to have my doubt amplified. I have to have had it in the first place. There must be something about him that makes me uncomfortable that I am denying."

At that moment master Shaak Ti was outside the door. "may I come in?" She asked.

"yes please." Anakin said.

Shaak TI went inside and respectfully bowed to Meetra who bowed back. Something seemed odd though. Shaak Ti had a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" Meetra asked.

"I tried looking up Kamino in the Jedi achieves like you asked. I can't find anything on it."

"What? that can't be right." Meetra said. "I know Kamino exist. I've been there myself."

"I believe you." Shaak Ti said. "that's what makes me worried."

"incomplete archives?" Meetra asked

"Or did someone purposely erase them? I think there's something about Kamino that someone does not want us to find out about."

That theory knocked Meetra for a loop. "A traitor within the Jedi order?" Meetra asked

"Only a Jedi could have access to the archives."

"Will you tell the council of your findings?"

"I shall do so at once." Shaak Ti said.

"Good. May the force be with you."

Shaak Ti gave another bow and walked out.

Meetra went back to Anakin's bed and sat down.

"And the plot thickens?" Anakin asked

"Yep. The plot thickens."

The doorbell rang for now a second time.

_Oh. What now?_ Meetra asked now tired of all the constant guest. "hello?"

"Is Anakin there? Came the voice of Padme Amidala

"yes he is," Meetra said.

The door opened. In came Amidala dressed in her senator robes. "Oh Annie are you all right?"

Anakin had a sly grin on his face "it's only a flesh wound."

"awe. You're so brave my little Jedi." She sat on the bed and started to tickle him." Meetra on the other hand grew nauseated at the sight of them.

"um if you're okay Anakin, would you mind if I checked on our other Patient?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

Meetra knocked on Zam's door. "come in!" Zam said

When Meetra opened the he found the bounty hunter sitting up from her bed stroking what was now blond colored head. "Oh it's you." she said.

I'm just here to make sure you were alright." Meetra said.

"Well I can always use some company. Come on, sit, down, make yourself comfortable."

Meetra set on the corner of the bed.

"Jango came in here earlier. He practically begged for forgiveness over what happened?"

"did you forgive him?" Meetra asked

"Yeah. I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides I think he just freaked out and got a little trigger happy. I'd probably do the same thing. Speaking of which how did you bring me back?"

"The dart stopped your heart, but you still had brain function. Call it Jedi CPR."

"How did I not suffer brain damage?" I was able to bring you back before you suffered brain damage. Even if you did I could have repaired it."

"The Stuff you Jedi can do amazes me you know that?

"We're not as superhuman as you think. We are not gods. We are simply people with super powers."

"You're different for a Jedi you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. So…you're a changeling?" Meetra asked

Zam's look turned to that of embarrassment and shame.

"is something wrong?" Meetra asked

"I can't shape shift anymore." Zam said quietly

Huh. What do you mean?"

"I mean I somehow loss my ability to shape shift. When I ran into that club I tried to shape shift to hide, but no matter how hard I tried to strain my muscles I couldn't change. That's why I tried the stealth attack."

"Any idea what is causing it?"

Zam started to tear up a bit. "It's because I've stayed in this form too long. I started to notice it a few weeks ago. It began to hurt more to revert, and you know Jango liked my human form and I liked it too. so I stayed in it. Now the only thing I can change is my hair and eye color."

Meetra felt sympathy for the poor bounty hunter. "Hey it's okay. You're still a great bounty hunter even without your shape shifting ability."

"you don't understand me being cut off from my changeling ability would be like a Jedi like you greeting cut off from that force or whatever you call it. You mean to tell me you know what that is like?"

"Actually I do." Meetra said. "When I went into exile after the Mandalorian Wars, I had somehow cut myself off from the force for nearly a decade."

"shut up."

"I am not kidding. And I still have the ability to turn my force ability on and off like a light switch."

"So you can just will yourself to be force sensitive or not?"

"yes."

"Sweet"

"Does Jango know about your little problem?"

"yeah he said he didn't really care. It was more a nuisance than an asset. He loves me for me. The only thing that sucks is that I'll never look like a clawdite again."

"Hey be happy you got a man that loves you."

Meetra gazed at the other side of the window where she saw Anakin and Padme. Zam saw her visible tense up."

"Look at her that little posh princess," Meetra grumbled. "I'd like to see how she reacts during a combat crises."

"gasp…you're Jealous." Zam said.

Meetra quickly backed off once she realized her mistake. "Me Jealous of her?"

"You like that boy don't you? Zam asked

Meetra just froze and found herself just staring at Anakin. "I…I mean…"

Zam chuckled "Look I may not have that force insight or whatever you Jedi call it, but I can sense jealousy a mile away. Why don't you say something?

Meetra froze. "I think I've stayed too long."

"There's another reason why you don't want to get attached to him isn't there?"

Meetra grew wide-eyed "you heard that.

"The room isn't exactly sound proof."

Meetra looked at her suspiciously. "You better not say anything."

"Hey I'm a bounty hunter not a matchmaker."

"Okay. Do you need anything?" Meetra asked

"No I'm good." Zam said

Meetra decided to leave before thing got real personal. Maybe she did feel jealous over Padme but it didn't necessarily mean anything. Emotions could be good, but they could also deceive if one was not careful. Perhaps she did have feelings toward skywallker she didn't know and right now she didn't want to really think about it too much for now, she had to worry about the mission of protecting the senator. Even if seeing her get all cute with skywallker did make Meetra want to vomit.

A/N: I'm risking a lot with this chapter, so I apologize if this chapter is not good.


	10. An Exile Unforeseen

Count Dooku entered the chamber of his starship it was times like this where he felt at peace. Something about the dark comforted him. He didn't know whether it was because of the fact that he associated the darkness with the dark side of the force, or if dark rooms tended to be quieter and more relaxing. It was often very ironic to him that he found peace within the said darkness. After all, the first thing the sith code states is that "Peace is a lie there is only passion."

_I'd be curious to see how much of our feelings actual contradict the creeds we claim to follow, _Dooku thought to himself. _ Whether we are Jedi or sith._

Dooku's thoughts were interrupted when a Hologram of Palpatine in his Darth Sidious appeared before him. In respect, and in fear, Dooku bowed before the figure.

"Lord Tyranus."

"Lord Sidious.'

Dooku got up. Truth is the past recent events had been troubling him. Everything je did the past several years was done so that the Jedi would never find out about the clone army, yet in less than 24 hours his master had blown the cover right off of it.

"Something troubles you my apprentice." Sidious said. "Tell me what is it that bothers you?"

"Master why did you tell them about the clone army? I thought it was essential that the Jedi never find out. Was that not the very reason you had me kill Sifo-Dyas?"

"It was, but certain…circumstances required me to change our plans and improvise a bit. I did not expect the Jedi to capture Jango Fett. Besides they are less likely to expect anything if there bane is hid in plain sight."

"So by telling them the truth about the clone army, they are less likely to suspect anything regarding the nature of it?"

"Precisely," Sidious said. "What better way to keep a secret hidden than to hide it in plain sight."

"and Jango, Will he become a liability? Shall I silence him?"

"No need," Sidious said. "Let the Jed follow him and see the clone army for themselves. There is only one secret that must be kept at all cost, and not even Jango knows about it."

"Order 66?" Dooku asked.

Sidious nodded. "This Exile however will prove to be a problem. we met last night, and just within the short time we made contact, I sensed her anxiety. She is way too insightful, and what worries me is that I did not foresee her arrival. If it were the will of the force, I would have."

"Master," Dooku asked. "Are you trying to say that her arrival was nothing more than mere chance?"

"Mere chance that may single handedly ruined our plans. If we do not play our cards "

"Do not worry my master. Once we break Skywalker's will and have him join our cause, the Jedi will break before the might of the sith and once more the sith shall rule the galaxy.

"but, he won't." Sidious said. "Not while she is still alive. She has…a knack of creating force bonds with those whom she strongly cares about, and while she is around, it is unlikely that Skywalker will even be tempted by the darkside.

"Does she control them?" Dooku asked.

"No they follow her out of a desire to do so. She also has no quarrels about reaching out to the dark side of the force."

"I don't understand." Dooku said "You said that she is not tempted by the dark side."

"Ah you still have much to learn my apprentice. you will find that the dark side and the dark side of the force are too different things. Naga Shadow once said Ask me the secrets of Sith alchemy, and I would ask you for three measures of blood. One from a person you love, one from a person you hate, and one from yourself. Any force user can master the powers of the force both light and dark. But in order for one to truly enter the dark side, one must be willing to sell their soul."

"Then she is a threat to our cause. I shall eliminate her at once."

"You're arrogant fool if you think you outmatch her Lord Tyranus. The Jedi of the old were not the apathetic like the ones of today. You may think yourself such a skilled swordsman now, but: If you were to battle an old Jedi in a lightsaber duel, you would find that we're only children playing with toys, and she is even rarer of a case. She is so powerful even the Jedi feared her."

A sudden smile came over Sidious.

"But I take it you have a plan my master?"

Sidious nodded "Tyranus, have you heard the expression fighting fire with fire?"

Dooku nodded.

"Then I have a mission for you. I need a…blood sample."

"What is it you are planning my master?"

Sidious's grin now turned into an evil smile. "No game of Dejarik can be won without pawns, and this may prove to be a very long game."


	11. History repeats itself

(POV shift.)

"I can't believe that Palpatine just let the bounty hunter go." Depa Billaba said.

"I can't believe that that Palpatine approved the production of a clone army without letting the council know about it." Adi Gallia said.

"It wasn't just Palpatine it was whole senate." Plo Koon corrected

"But is there really becoming that much of the difference anymore?" Eeth Koth asked "Palpatine has been gathering more power ever since he became Chancellor."

"Keep in mind we are defenders of the republic, not politicians." Master Windu said

"There will be no republic unless we do something NOW!"

Everyone sort of jumped when they realized that the one speaking was Master Saesee Tiin. He was normally the one to let others do the talking. This time he was at the forefront. "Do you not sense it? There is a shadow that falls on the Republic and it is a shadow that has always appeared just before the republic reaches its darkest hour, first the Mandalorian Wars, then the Jedi Civil War and now this. If we don't do something, there will another war. The Sith have returned. The death of Master Qui-Gon Jinn should have opened our eyes to that.

The Council immediately exploded into a violent uproar. The council started to argue amongst themselves as to what they should do. Some suggested that Palpatine immediately be impeached, others suggested that they simply meditate and let the force tell them what to do. Even Master Yoda joined into it.

Master Shaak Ti was the only one not to get involved into the argument part of that was because of some of the things involving her discoveries about the Jedi Archives. "Masters enough!" She screamed.

The whole room shut down in an instant, leaving an almost eerie silence. "I did some research on this Kamino that the bounty hunter claims he is from, and I could not find anything within the archives. Now more than a couple of reliable sources know for sure that Kamino had been a known discovered planet which means it should have been in the archives. Someone from the inside order would have had to erased the files within the archive memory. My fellow Masters…There is a traitor amongst the Jedi.

No one spoke for a bit until someone asked "How do we not know the traitor isn't right here within this room?" The uproar immediately restarted again. This time the Masters were questioning each other. Some accused the other of being the traitor and it looked as though some were ready for a lightsaber duel right then and there. Mace Windu let out a huge whistle causing the room to fall silent once more.

"How do we know this isn't what they want? I think we can all agree that the Sith have returned and that whoever this traitor is, he is or she is most likely working with them, but accusing each other only allows them to get the upper hand. This is what they want, us finding amongst ourselves just like before."

After a minute everyone started making apologize to each other. Master Windu continued talking. "If we work together we can defend the republic, but if we don't then the republic is lost. United we stand, but divided and we will fall.

(End of POV shift)

"I'm going to go away for a while." Padme Amidala said "so I'll need you to represent me during my absence okay?"

"Mesa will make sure that Mesa honor you and represent you, with greatest decency possible." Jar Jar said." Mesa will make you proud. "

Padme gently kissed the gungan, but her attitude quickly changed as she walked toward Anakin and Meetra. "I do not like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry." Anakin said "we'll protect you.

The three of them entered near a Republic checkpoint before they were stopped by a guard. "Excuse me. Before you enter, we need to have a blood sample. Sorry Republic policy before departure. The three of the rolled up their sleeves a medic withdrew blood and waved them forwarded. Obi-wan and Captain Typho waited for them.

"Good luck my lady, but be careful."

Padme chuckled "Captain Typho you worry too much."

"Really?" Typho asked. "I don't think I worry enough.

"You will take care of her won't you?" Obi-wan asked

"Of course master." Anakin said.

"Don't leave Naboo unless you have to, and if you do tell me."

"Yes master."

Obi-wan then looked at Meetra. "You'll keep an eye on them too right?"

"Wow isn't this a change of tides." Meetra said jokingly. "At first you were afraid to have me around because you were afraid I would be a distraction."

"Well you've earned my trust, but seriously you will keep an eye on them won't you?"

"Two eyes as often as I can spare them "Meetra said before quickly mumbling "especially her."

"What was that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nothing." Meetra said.

"Very well." Obi-wan said. "May the force be with you."

The three boarded the cruiser; Anakin talked to Padme for a bit, but soon noted Meetra's silence.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Meetra just shook her head. "Ever since I left Polis Massa. I have felt this great shadow. A shadow that veils across the galaxy."

"Have you felt this shadow before?" Anakin asked

Meetra nodded. "Once before. Just before the Mandalorian Wars. "

"What does it mean" Padme asked.

Meetra just closed her eyes "I think it means history is about to repeat itself."

"Wait, are you saying there is going to be another Mandalorian Wars?"

"Not exactly like it, but one on just as grand a scale. I fear a great conflict is about to come over the republic."

"Wait, if a war is coming is there any way we can prevent it?" Padme asked

"I don't think so. As far as I can tell, the pawns are already being put into place. This threat is not one that can be prevented. It can only be destroyed"

"Are you ready for it?" Anakin asked

Meetra smirked. "I'm a soldier. I'm always ready."

**A/N: No this is not the end of the stories I just thought it would be cool to see Meetra Foreseeing the Clone Wars. She knows that seeking to prevent it will pretty much be a futile effort and instead the Republic will have to focus on neutralizing the threat. I also did the scene with the Council at the beginning, because I always thought it would make more since that the Jedi are weakening if they are more paranoid and divided amongst themselves. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review. **


	12. Civil disputes and poltical divisions

The three entered the surface of Naboo. Meetra really didn't remember ever going to Naboo, but she was surprised how beautiful the planet was with its grassy hills and crystal seas. Certain parts of it reminded her of her home planet of Dantooine, but she would go as far as to say that this planet was far more beautiful than anything that she ever saw on Dantooine. However, Appearances were deceiving. Ever since the invasion of Naboo nearly 10 years ago, the people of Naboo had now become politically split. Many still remembered the horrors and the bloodshed that the Trade Federation and their blockade had caused. What Anarchy wasn't caused by the Trade Federation, was caused by starving civilians that stole and rioted in the streets. Many if not most that had lived through Naboo's darkest hour had blamed the Republic and argued that with all of the possible energy resources (namely plasma) it would be better off seceding from the Republic, and living on its own, and returning back to the hereditary monarchies of old. But there were at least just enough people who still believed in the Republic to prevent Naboo from completely seceding, arguing that they relied on trade from the Republic.

Naboo may not have officially seceded, but the political unrest was more than obvious. The moment Padme and her two Jedi bodyguard left the shuttle; they were approached by a couple of protesters.

"For centuries, Naboo has shown nothing but loyalty to the Republic, and how to they repay us? While the battle droids marched upon our streets, burned down our homes, and starved our children, what do our great and wonderful senators do? They debate. They squabble amongst themselves while our people starved and died. Our freedom is not because of the Republic, they did nothing but prologue our slavery.

No, our freedom is indebted to the Jedi and our former grand queen, Queen Amidala. We say to the Republic no more. Now is the time fellow kinfolk of Naboo to destroy the chains that bind us to the republic. We say we must Secede."

"Uh excuse me?" Padme asked. "Ex-Queen Amidala is standing right in front of you."

The lead protester looked up in what appeared to be complete shock. "Oh. My apologizes mistress Amidala. It is a pleasure to see you. Did you look at the houses petition?"

Padme just sighed. "As I told you guys before, I don't want to be queen again, and I still hold faith into the republic. So as much as I am honored that you hold me with such high regard and your faith into my ability, I must kindly reject your request."

"Oh. Okay." the protester said disappointedly. "If you ever change your mind, just say the word and the House of Naboo will make sure the _arrangements _are made."

When the protesters walked away, Padme visibly shuttered.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"It's been going on ever since the Invasion. People's faith in the republic have greatly decreased. It's gotten to the point where most want to secede from the Republic."

"Do they wish to join the separatist?" Anakin asked.

"No they want to be independent. Go back to what they believe were the glory days of old in which the king or queen was the sole ruler of the people. When my term as queen was over, a handful from the house said they had enough votes that all I had to do was say I wanted to stay in power and they would break away from the Republic and make me and my family a permeant hereditary monarchy."

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle. "I take it you refuse?"

"They're asking me to participate in a coup!" Padme screamed and there is no way I would force Jamillia to give up the throne."

"Theoretically, a planet could withdraw from the Republic if the transition of power is peaceful and they are willing to withdraw their seats from the senate." Anakin said.

Padme opened her mouth to speak but found no sound at first "okay so maybe it wouldn't be a coup, but I still believe in the Republic. What do you think Meetra?"

"Onderon went through something like this. One side felt like the Republic was still needed while the other side felt like Onderon would be better off on their own."

"Which side did you choose?" Padme asked

Meetra sighed "Look I sided with the Republic for one reason and that was because General Vaklu made a secret pact with the sith. If there is someone in Naboo who will make a noble ruler and if Naboo can function independently, then maybe we need to be open to the possibility that Naboo just might be better off without the Republic. "

"Wait, who was the one to deify the Jedi Order in order to _defend_ it?"

"Look Padme. You have to understand that the Republic I knew before the Mandalorian Wars was completely different from the Republic afterwards, even more so now. I've been here for three days and it has already been pretty obvious, case and point being your supreme chancellor. I mean if the Republic was truly a democracy, how was Palpatine able to pass ordinance for a clone army? "

"The senate helped pass that bill despite my warnings." Padme said.

"Technical yes, but I think you and I both know that Palpatine had the biggest hand in it.

Padme just shook her head in reluctant agreement. "It does seem to becoming more and more like a dictatorship."

"Honestly I have no problem with dictatorships," Meetra said. "But in order for one to be a _good_ dictator, one has to be wise noble and benevolent, and there is nothing about that man that strikes me about as noble or benevolent."

"How does that translate into Jedi speech?"

Meetra laughed. "I guess if I were to make it sound all Jedi-ey, it would be _all can have power but fewer can control it, and even fewer of those that can control it can resist the evil temps them with it."_

Meetra thought back at her comrades that followed Revan with her during the Mandalorian Wars. Hundreds of Jedi followed yet she was the only one to turn away from the dark side. The truth is she'd also be lying if she said that she wasn't ever tempted by the dark side, and the Jedi are fools if they are beyond it. All those with power are always tempted to abuse it, to think they are some god that is without flaw. The key is humility, to realize that there was something beyond just themselves, a moral code. That is what separated the warriors from the ravagers. Absolute power corrupts absolutely because most with that power are prideful of themselves. The exceptions are the ones that seek to stay humble.

Meetra found herself mumbling a code of her own

"Pride leads to arrogance, arrogance leads to hatred, hatred leads to evil"


	13. Where Once Was One Now is Two

Dooku flipped the vile of blood over and over again in the palm of his hand. It seemed like he had to go through so much trouble for such a little thing. Not only did he have to bribe the Physician into giving him the blood samples, but he also had to silence him and the dozens of other medics that saw the transaction. But the oddest part of all of this was that Sidious had told Dooku to meet him on Dromund Kaas. Perhaps there was meant to be some sort of irony in all of this. After all this was where the exile was killed by Scourge. (Or at least that was what most sith thought until now.) Whatever it was, it was important, There were very few times when Dooku and Sidious met in person and when they did, it always about a plan that could turn the tide of things in their favor.

Dooku's thoughts were interpreted when he heard the sound of distant chanting. Following the sound, he came across a dimly lit spire with appeared to be a sort of summoning obelisk in the center of the floor. Standing around the pit were Darth Sidious and what appeared to be either black dressed mages or priests standing in a perfect circle When Sidious saw Dooku enter, he held up his hand.

"Ah my apprentice. It's so wonderful for you to join us."

"I have come my master as you have requested." Dooku said.

"Did you get what is needed?" Sidious asked

Dooku held up the vile that contained the exile's blood. "If my Lord is willing to reveal such secrets, may I ask what you intend to do with this blood sample, and who these people are with you?"

"Ah yes. My apprentice these are The Prophets and they are going to help us with a little…experiment"

"What sort of experiment are we talking about my master?"

Sidious smirked "They say everyone has another side to them whether regardless of what alignment they choose. Every Sith has a light side and every Jedi has a dark side. Meetra Surik is powerful enough to the extent to where only two people can defeat her. I could do it, but I would be at too great a risk at revealing our intentions to the Jedi, which means the only person that leaves is herself."

Dooku was a bit confused when he thought he understood what Sidious's intentions were.

"My master, are you saying you intend to make a perfect clone of her? I thought it was impossible to make a clone of a force user, and even if you were it would take weeks or even months for proper development."

"Ah my apprentice, you know very little of the power of Sith Magic and as it is, I'm not looking for a perfect clone. In fact it may come to our advantage if the clone did have a bit of instability."

Sidious took the blood and poured it over the obelisk one of the prophets then proceeded to drop a dark Jedi robe over it. Dooku didn't know whether the robe was part of the ritual or if it would be to simply to provide the clone with some decency.

The Dark side force users then proceeded to chant something in the ancient sith language that when translated spoke "_darkside forces crimson brew where once there was one let there now be two." _

this was chanted three times, and on the third time the stone circle started to glow. Dooku found himself nearly blinded by the flash. True to the spell, a perfect doppelganger lying on her side. There wer a few differences between the doppelganger and the original Meetra Surik. The key differences were that the doppelganger's hair was a lighter brown and her skin was a deathly white color. Dooku figured this had to do with the fact that the clone was more naturally influenced by the darkside than her template When she opened her eyes, a she started grunting in a confused state.

"SCOURGE!" She screamed as loud as she could. Upon seeing the prophets she started backing away?

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked at Sidious. D

"I am sith I am your creator, and you're Master."

"My master?"

Sidious gave another evil grin. "Tell me child, what is the last thing you remember?"

The last thing I remember…Scourge…he betrayed me…I'll make him suffer!"

Sidious raised his hand. "Those memories are not yours. They belong to your original template. You are nothing but a mere clone."

Dooku was fascinated to watch this conversation unfold. Quite frankly he had expected the clone to go berserk in a mass state of confusion like most clones did when being told of their origin. But this one didn't she simply looked at Sidious not only in acceptance of her origin, but also in curiosity.

"But a clone is designed for a purpose." Meetra said. "What is my purpose?" Why am I here?"

"You are hear because you are the only one can do what others cannot. You were made to be the ultimate weapon of the sith. You are The Jedi Exile remade and perfected. You know of The Exile."

The Doppelganger dug deep into her mind the memory flashes started coming to her mind. Unlike most clones that ended up being unable to separate their own attachments from that of her templates, the spell that spawned her kept her from having those detachments and even allowed her to detest those attachments.

"Yes. I know she was weak, and I hate her for her weaknesses."

"Good." Sidious said "You will find the Jedi Exile on the planet of Naboo. She will be accompanied by the Chosen One Anakin Skywallker and Senator Amidala. Only kill the Exile. I have further uses for the other two. Do this, and you will be one step closer to becoming my apprentice."

The Doppelganger grew excited. Her instincts told her that there would be no greater destiny than to serve alongside the man that created her.

"Yes my master. Your wish is my command. I was created for this."

"Come with me." Sidious said.

He then showed her a modified Razalon FC-20 speeder bike.

"This Speeder once belonged to one of my former appearances." Sidious said "Use it to quickly track them."

Sidious then gave the doppelganger a very large saber. The doppelganger had to hold ono it with both hands to wield it. "What is this she asked?"

"That Lightsaber belonged to my master. Use it to make the exile soak in her own blood. Now take one of the starfighters located in the hanger and fulfill your destiny. Do not fail me."

"I won't my master. I shall wield this blade for your glory."

As the Doppelganger rode off to the hanger, Dooku looked at his master in confusion.

"Master do you really intend to take her in as an apprentice?"

"Of course not. Once she suggested in killing the Exile I shall dispose of her quickly."

"You don't think she can make a powerful ally?"

"She may have the memories and core power of her template, but she is too much of a liability. Skywallker would be able to she is not the true exile." With that, Sidious walked off.

Dooku had actually felt himself feel sorry for the poor thing. She was a poor sheep being put to the slaughter and she didn't even know it. But then again, perhaps that was how it was meant to be. After all, Treachery is the way of the Sith.


	14. Got Your Back

It was safe to say Naboo had plenty of sites to see, aside from Theed's Royal Palace, Meetra was able to show off her swoop racing skills at one of the resorts. Anakin was one of the first to cheer her on. Padme couldn't help but chuckle, Anakin had given her a look of "May I please?" as if he was afraid he would offend her. Padme may not have had the foresight that a force user had, but she could tell Anakin's attitude toward Meetra had changed. She didn't know for sure if it was true love or not, but there was defiantly something in the air.

"That was awesome!" Anakin said.

"Thanks!" Meetra said "but to be fair you could probably beat me in a podrace."

'You're still a good pilot. Given a couple of years you might surpass me."

"Oh" Meetra asked "Who was he one to beat you in a swoop race, Oh right it was moi."

"Okay you two," Padme said "Anakin don't be a sore looser"

"Hey! Do I look like a sore looser?"

"No." Meetra said "You just have an ego the size an entire star ship."

"Hey I…" but before anyone knew it, the two jedi immeitlly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I sense something a dark side energy of some kind."

"I sense it too." Anakin said

Anakin looked up and noticed a black spec heading toward them.

"What is that?" Padme asked

Anakin and Meetra just had a look of horror on their faces that was until…

"GET DOWN!" Anakin screamed

As everyone ducked, the cloaked figure piloting the leaped off of the speeder landing on her feet perfectly in front of them.

"Who's that?" Anakin asked

"Dark Jedi" Meetra mumbled

the two Jedi activated their lightsabers, Anakin with his blue and Meetra wielding the replacement green saber she got before the mission. Instead of immediately activating a lightsaber however, the figure removed their hood revealing face that looked nearly Identical to that of Meetra's

"Hello…sister" The clone said with an evil grin.

Meetra didn't know how to react "Oh my…"

"Padme run!"

Anakin charged in intending to land a direct attack, but the clone pushed him causing him to fly a couple of feet. Anakin got up and tried to go for another but an exterior force kept her from moving almost as if the assailant blocked him in with some kind of force barrier.

"I can't move. Anakin said"

Meetra soon realized that now it was only her and the clone.

"Why does your Master want Senator Amidala killed so badly?" Meetra asked.

"I'm not after the senator dear sister. My target is you."

Meetra was dumbfounded "Why me?"

"Because my master deems you as a threat, for that reason I must eliminate you."

"wow. The great sith lord of this era fears me."

"Shut up and fight!" the clone shouted before drawing her weapon.

"Okay okay miss pushy."

The clone immediately charged at Meetra delivering heavy strokes in an attempt to overpower her. Meetra used Makashi styles to deflect those blows.

"You fight well,," Meetra said "but your form is sloppy, unpolished, hec that lightsaber doesin't even fit you."

"I'd wipe that smug look off your face." The clone says "The longer you draw this out, as you wear out I will grow stronger.

"Then remind me to end this quickly."

The two clashed on for several minutes. The fight swung like a pendgulim. the clone may not have had the hands on experience that the original Meetra had, but the memory flashes and pure aggression was enough to keep Meetra on her tones, but try as she might, Meetra soon realized that the clone's words proved true. It was so strange to her. The more Meetra fought, the stronger and smarter the clone became. It was like a machine continuing to evolve as it fights it's advisory except this machine was designed specifically to adapt to her.

Once the clone realized that Meetra had finally given into fatigue, She griped Meetra with the force, through her against the rocks and then sliced the lightsaber in half. In a last ditch effort, Meetra hurled force lightning at the clone, but it was quickly blocked and thrown right back her.

Her vision fight with the clone reminded her of the fight against the doppelganger she faced on Korriban, the struggle she had felt as the clone matched her blow for blow. This was that vision realized. this was her nightmare. Meetra had felt something that she had not felt in a long time. She faced fear for her own life. The clone had an arrogant look of pride as she looked down at her defeated opponent.

"Humph. Here lays the woman that was the greatest Jedi of her time, the woman that was able to face 3 of the strongest sith the universe has ever known. Quite frankly I was expecting more."

in her arrogance, the clone did not realize that Anakin broke the Barrier, and as she was about to deliver the final blow, Anakin leaped into her defense.

"NOOO!"

The lightsabers crackled and sparked in plasmaic heat until Anakin knocked her backwards with sheer force.

"I will kill you if you touch her."

"Well isn't this the perfect little fairy tale. The chosen one saves his little girlfriend. I guess this means you're the damsel in distress."

"Shut up!" Anakin screamed

If anything could describe what was going through Anakin's mind, only one objective would be needed, and that objective would be keeping the clone away from Meetra at all cost. This reflected in his fighting style. Anakin attacked with near lighting speed each attack with a dead precision and made with the sole objective of keeping the clone on the defensive. Most Jedi Preached to not give into your emotions. In this case however, Anakin channeled his emotions into his fighting.

The clone was simply not prepared. First of all she was literally not designed to adapt to other fighters the way she adapted against Surik, and even if she did it would not have mattered She had been briefed about Skywallker's strength before landing on Naboo, but never could she imagine the power that this one as a simple Padawan. It has if the boy had been able to channel his rage and fear into the force and turn it into a weapon of raw power. He was a tank, an unstoppable force, an immoveable object.

The clone jumped back and attempted to subdue Anakin with the force, but it was all for not. Anakin was so hyped up that he shrugged off anything she threw at him. Knowing she was over match she retreated behind a rock, Much to Anakin's aggravation.

"Where are you?"

The clone found herself sweating like a scared rabbit when he is running from an angry wolf.

After a couple of minutes, Anakin broke out of his rage state, but even in his clarity, he could only sense the generally direction. But maybe he didn't need to look for her. Maybe he just needed to draw her out.

"tell me something." Anakin asked "Did Your master ever tell you WHY Meetra was such a threat?"

"What are you talking about?" The clone asked from her hiding place.

"What did he promise you? Was it money, apprenticeship?

"What Would I need money for? I am Sith."

"Ha! You don't seriously expect me to believe you're doing this for the betterment of the Sith cause."

"Some of us still hold honor in our teachings and seek to follow them."

"Sorry, but I don't see any honor here. All I see is a cheap degenerate copy with no purpose in her life other than to be used like a two-bit weapon, and who's so stupid she doesn't even realize she's a lamb being let to slaughter."

All of the sudden there was a high pitched scream as a rock shattered and revealed a very angry clone. The clone charged and hurled force lighting at the chosen one who blocked it with his lightsaber. Anakin then charged at the clone with full speed delivering thick heavy blows which the clone tried to block. Despite Her best efforts however, Anakin's blows were too powerful and with one last mighty slash, Anakin slashed the opposing in half resulting in a mini explosion. Some of the sparks from the severed blade temporally blinded the clone and as she howled in pain, Anakin gripped her with the force and shoved her against the rock.

The clone wasn't dead, but she was defiantly afraid. Anakin grabbed her by her collar. "Go back to your master and tell him that if he even dares to lay one figure on the exile, I will personally go to his planet and make him wish he had never been born. Once Anakin let go the clone ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Anakin ran back to where Meetra was lying. She was still scared something about that clone defiantly left an impression.

"Meetra I…" But before Anakin could finish his sentence, Meetra was already gripping him as hard as she could.

"Anakin…" she whimpered "I…She…That was so scary. I never felt that kind if fear before…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Anakin said "I got your back. I promise as long as I draw breath I'll protect you. Don't worry."

Tears started to flow down Meetra's face though Anakin did not know if it was out of fear or relief. Anakin was about to let it go, but then Meetra said something he was not prepared for.

"I love you." She whispered

Those words shocked Anakin. Whether she meant as a friemd or as something more he dod not know, but he defanitly shared the same feelings at least to some degree or at least enough to where he could repeat those same words and mean it.

"I love you too."

All of the sudden, Anakin screamed in pain. his head throbbed as if was smashing his head against concrete. His vision was soon clouded by visions of his mother, but these were not likr the visions of his dream. This time they were pictures of his mother laying in a pool of her own blood.

"No…No Mother!"

What is it?" Meetra asked

"it's my mother," Anakin said. "She's in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Padme said. "Let's go to Tatooine and help her."

"But Obi-wan said to make sure not to leave Naboo."

"He also told you to protect me, and after that assassin, I think I'd feel safer on Tatooine than I do here right now. "

Anakin didn't complain and felt a lot of relief. He wanted to go to Tatooine and now he had been given permission to do so. His mom was in trouble and right now she needed him, Meetra had a lot to think about. It did not quite hit her what she had said to Anakin until long after she said it. Did she love Anakin as more than just a friend. There would be another time to decide, but for now they had to go to Tatooine.

**A/N: Okay I got to give 3 sincere Apologies. the first one is for ending at the end of a swoop race, I originally was going to write a full length chapter, but describing a race is not my cup of tea. if anyone want's it I may or may not write it as bonus chapter at the end. I also Apologize for making Meetra look like a complete Damsel in distress, don't worry she'll pay Anakin back later on. My final Apology is I'm sorry if I've rushed the romance. I jus thought it the whole saving a life is better than the whole Romeo and Juliet thing that went on in AOTC. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review especially in this chapter. Again thank you so much **


	15. The Clone Army

Obi-wan looked at the watery planet below as his ship exited hyperspace. "So this is Kamino, I wonder what on bloody earth a Mandalorian Bounty hunter would be doing on a watery planet like this. R4 locate the nearest landing platform and take us there." The droid beeped in compliance.

Only one word was needed to describe Kamino, and that word was "Wet" the moment the Jedi opened up the hatch of the craft, he was greeted by an immediate downpour of thick clear droplets. Obi-wan immediately put his hood up and slowly got out trying to avoid slipping on the metallic platform.

"R4 Stay with the ship!" again the droid beeped in compliance. Obi-wan looked up and saw the large dome shaped facility and assumed that was where he needed to go. But before he went in he felt a small disturbance in the force except this one seemed powerful and familiar not necessarily in direct signature but in essence almost as if…

_Another Jedi?_ Obi-wan thought. Had the Jedi sent another member of the Council to investigate that Bounty Hunter and this supposed Clone Army that he was a template of? Obi-Wan didn't know for sure but whoever this Presence was, it felt like it was in trouble.

Obi-Wan followed the presence to another platform on the other side of the facility. As he ran closer to it, he saw an alien life form with pale skin a long stick like neck and big bulging black eyes. She was trapped under what appeared to be a broken satellite dish that came from one of the communication towers. Obi-Wan didn't know who or what she was, but there was no doubt the force was incredibly strong with her.

All of the sudden she managed to twist her neck around and see the Jedi. "Hello there." She greeted in a half grunt trying to break free. "I don't suppose you have a giant crane to get this hunk of junk off me do you?"

Obi-wan just shook his head for a moment "How would you normally get out?" he asked.

She replied "Well under normal circumstances I would use the force to lift this thing off of me, but considering my arms are pinned down that's a little hard to do at the moment. "

"alright give me a moment." Obi-wan said as he raised his hands. The Satellite slowly moved upward realizing its grip on the female alien. Obi-Wan gently sat it aside as the woman healed her wounds and shrugged the dust off her outfit.

"Whew! Thanks. Are you a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes I am. Obi-Wan Kenobi at your service my lady. The Alien gave a smile.

"Me too. My name is Kina Ha. I'm a Kaminoan."

"Oh! So I take it your kind is the native species on this planet?" Obi-Wan asked. Kina nodded

"Are all of you Kaminoans Force-Sensitive?'

'Oh heavens no," Kina said with a laugh "And unfortunately not near as friendly either. Kaminoans tend to look down on those they believe to be how I should say it genetically inferior."

"Oh. Does that mean it will be hard to talk with them?

"No they'll play nice because they feel like they have to. Just don't expect a warm welcome."

Obi-wan laughed "Oh don't worry this hasn't been my day for warm welcomes. Kina Ha. It's strange I've never seen you around the temple before."

Kina had this look of hesitation. "Eh. I'm away most of the time. I've only met with the council a half a dozen times. I'd be surprised if anyone knows I exist to be honest. Tell me master Jedi. What is someone like you doing on a backwater planet like mine?"

"I'm following a bounty hunter named Jango Fett do you know him?"

Kina shook her head. "I've seen him walk in and out of the facility, but I don't know him personally."

"Well the Council believes that he has possible links to a number of assassination attempts against senator Amidala, further and more importantly, Senator Palpatine claims he is the genetic template for a clone army that the republic is creating to secure defense."

Kina's eyes gave a blank look of fear. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked

"You must believe me Master Kenobi," Kin said "During my self-exile, I went to Vorusku and was struck by a terrifying Image. An army bred from the Dark side will emerge from my planet and shake the galaxy to its very core. A war is coming master Kenobi A war on such a scale I have not seen since the Mandalorian Wars.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow "You lived during the time of the Mandalorian Wars?"

"I've seen it all. The Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, even the fall of the Sith During the Secret Wars."

"Did you happen to know a woman named Meetra Surik?"

"Yes! I knew he well we used to practice sparring all the time. It was very brave of her you know standing up against the Council. It's a shame. She's been dead for millennias now."

"Actual she's alive and well in fact she is with my Padawan right now."

Kina was shocked, but also relieved. "Thank goodness. Trust me you will need all the help you can get with what is to come."

"Would you like to accompany me in this investigation?" Obi-Wan asked "if we are investigating the same thing for different purposes, then it is possible it was the will of the force that we meet."

"I'd be glad to accompany you. Though be warned they do not like me."

The two Jedi entered the Facility and were quickly greeted by another Kaminoan. One that Kina knew pretty well. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Welcome My name is Taun We. We've been expecting you and to be honest we did not think you would be coming."

"I see." Obi-Wan said. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Of course," Taun We said "You've come to inspect our clone army isn't that correct?"

"Yes The Jedi was told of your army and they asked me to inspect it."

"Of course let me get Lama Su and we will give you a tour."

A few Hours later, Taun We introduced the two Jedi to Lama Su. Unlike Taun We, Lama Su was not nearly as kind hearted and often stared at Kina with looks of absolute disgust. When talking about the clone army, he almost seemed cold and prideful

"I must say this is probably one of the best armies we have ever created. Over 250,000 troops have been created and well over a million more are on their way. Master Sifo-Dyas would be so proud."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes," Lama Su said in almost surprise. "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was the Benefactor for the clone army. When you get back will you give him our greetings?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago." Obi-Wan said

"Oh," Lama Su said in disappointment. "A pity. Never the less I'm sure he would be proud. But why take my word for it. Would you like to see it for yourself?"

"That's why we are here."

The two Jedi could not have prepared themselves for what they were about to see. Lama Su opened a large flat screen window and for as far as the eye could see there were tens of thousands of soldiers marching in a single machinelike formation.

"Oh my…"


	16. Vengance

Dooku grabbed the clone by the throat. "You failed?"

"It was skywallker he was too powerful. He was angry, and I couldn't stop him. Master I promise you I was so close to defeating the exile, but then Skywallker intervened. He has feelings for her."

Dooku pushed her aside. "Get out of my sight." The clone ran off.

Dooku looked at his master. "So what do we do now? It is sounding more and more likely that if we want to terminate this exile, then we will have to kill skywallker first. It seems to be more and more likely that we will not be able to turn him.

Sidious stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking. "Perhaps. Let's see how this all will play out. If events are not entirely set in stone, then we must prepare to adapt. After all the sith code revolves around Adaptation. Those who cannot adapt to the ever changing environment are destined to fall."

"And the clone?" Dooku asked

"She is obviously incapable of doing the task we designed her for. She is no longer of use to us. Dispose of her. "

Despite orders, Dooku had neither desire nor intention to kill the clone. He could find use for her and quite frankly he thought it was foolish sending her untrained. Perhaps this was all an excuse to hide possible feelings for the poor thing. Not in the romantic sense of course, but he still had pity she was but a young child being led to the slaughter.

He located the room in which the clone hid. She refused to move but rather just shook in fear as tears of blood leaked from her face. "Are you here to kill me?" The clone asked.

"No." Dooku said. The clone was surprised. There was no emotion when he said it. There was no anger, no sadness, just a simple matter of fact statement.

"Are you supposed to kill me?"

"Yes, but I won't."

"Why not? I have failed my master and no longer of any use."

"Killing you would be a terrible waste."

"So what now?"

"You're not safe here. Do yourself a favor, and run. Run, and never return.

'But, I can stay. I can still fight."

"Go Now before I change my mind."

"Where do I go?

"Your destiny is now your own. Now I will not repeat myself again. Go! "

The clone lefty without a second thought. She didn't know where she would go but she decided then and there she would find those two Jedi. One way or another she was either going to get blood or answers.

"You can't evade me for long Jedi


	17. A Horrifying Puzzle

Lama Su showed the two Jedi around the cloning facility while telling them about the origin of the clones and their genetic template.

"Each clone has been genetically modified to reach maturity twice as quickly all while being engineered for superior strength durability and intelligence. We did have to make some…adjustments however. We programed them to be 100% loyal."

"In other words you've made them completely mindless drones with no free will of their own" Kina said with a scowl. Lama Su just stayed silent before continuing to talk. "It wasn't cheap I might add. Aside from the bounty hunter's substantial fee, he had another very odd request."

"What request was that?" Obi-wan asked

"He wanted the first clone for himself. Unmodified and completely independent."

"May I speak with Jango?" Obi-wan asked. "There are still some questions I still need to ask him."

"Of course." Taun We said "I shall take you at once."

As Taun We led them to Jango's dormitory, the two Jedi talked to each other.

"I take it you don't like clones?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't mind clones at all." Kina said. "But my people treat them as objects. They are not droids master Kenobi they are people."

"I agree, but be careful not to let your emotions get too much in the way. We need to get these peoples trust so we can get as much information as possible."

"Maybe sitting around and meditating works for you, but for me, waiting around has caused one too many tragedies."

"We're here." Taun We said.

The door opened up and a small boy with Tan skin and dark curly hair walked up.

"Hello Boba." Taun We greeted. "Is your father here?"

"Yep." Boba said

"May we speak to him?"

"Sure. Dad Taun We's here!"

Jango walked up to and immediately scowled at seeing the Jedi.

"What do you want now Jedi? I told you I don't know anything about why that blasted senator is a walking target."

"This isn't about that. As you are aware, Palpatine told us about the clone army and we would like to know more about it."

The bounty hunter paused for a minute.

"Alright come in." He said disgruntledly

As Obi-wan entered the apartment he saw Zam from the corner of his eye.

"Hello there." He said

The young woman didn't say anything but smiled and gave a nod.

"Okay." Jango said "What do you want to know?"

"Your clones are very impressive you must feel very proud."

"They'll do their job well. I guarantee that."

"Tell me Jango. You say you don't put any stock in our hockey religions, but the prime minister says you have had transitions.

"Really when?"

"Recently. A man named Sifo-Dyas. Was He not the one who hired you to be the genetic template?"

"Never heard of him. That man I was telling you about Tyranus he was the one that hired me. '

Obi-wan put his figure to his chin. "Curious."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No I don't believe so. I should be going now."

"Hey wait." Zam said as she entered into the room. "Before you go would you like to stay for dinner?"

Obi-wan was a little surprised by the invitation. "Well Me…Jango?"

"Not my problem."

"I guess we can stay." Kina said. Obi-wan simply nodded.

Obi-wan and Zam sat in one room while Kina, Jango, and Boba sat in another room.

"I'm assuming you're doing well considering your…injury?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah I suppose I should thank your little wonder woman. I don't know why she wanted to save me. I know it wasn't just for information."

Obi-wan couldn't help but agree. As much she said that Zam had more to tell, Obi-Wan could sense that Meetra's primary concern was for the bounty hunters life. "I think she can see the good in people. Good that even the best and wisest of us would never see."  
"Hm. Well I think she's infatuated with your Padawan." hearing that almost made Obi-Wan spit out the Wine Zam had poured for him. "I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know a crush. I think she's in love with him."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. After what seemed to a couple of seconds of silence, Obi-wan finally muttered "That would make things…difficult.

"Really why?"

"Have you ever noticed that not very many Jedi have…companions should I say?"

"What is it some sort of secret code you Jedi that makes relationships taboo like a vow of celibacy or something?

"Well not exactly. You see, Marriage isn't exactly forbidden per se, but it's very much frowned upon. Many Jedi master's fear the possibilities of lineages within the force.

"Well how else does the Jedi order keep from having an expiration date? Do they expect force users to fall out of the sky or something?"

"Your concern has merit bounty hunter, and it has actually been the focal of many debates for centuries.

Many of us take comfort in the Jedi code."

"Which is?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began to recite the code

"_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

_There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force_."

Zam gave the Jedi Master a dirty look "I beg your pardon Jedi, but if that's what you find comfort in, then I would hate to see what you find misery end."

"Feel free to share your feelings. I shall listen."

"I mean. What you just spoke, there may be some sort mystical aspects of life, but is seems like you're denying yourself some of life's greatest pleasures, but also some of the very facts of life itself. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not a woman of many vices, but to deny happiness, what is there in life without pleasure. There is no chaos are you kidding me? If there was no chaos, then what order are you guys keeping exactly. Tell me this though Jedi. If there is no emotion like you Jedi would like to believe, how can you claim to be defenders of the good and the just, when there is no conscience, no emotion to tell us what good and evil? Where is there knowledge again without again our conscience? By the way, Newsflash serenity and harmony are emotions. Quite frankly I read your code and I were to pick apart all contradictions, I would be left with

_There is nothing. There is nothing_

_There is nothing. There is nothing. _

_There is nothing there is nothing._

_There is nothing. There is nothing_

There is no death, there is the Force,

Do you mean to tell me, that you believe that you are not real and everything around us is some big illusion brought on by this force? Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you believe that."

Obi-Wan didn't. Not because he couldn't, but to make the point that he didn't believe that."

"Sorry about that," Zam said "what I probably did there was very rude."

"No." Obi-wan said with a smile "You have way more wisdom then you give yourself credit for. Shame you waste it on such a low-class occupation."

"I guess I kind of deserved that." Zam said with a little giggle.

"So what about you and Jango," Obi-wan asked "Are you two into it as you would say?"

"For me yes. I know Jango feels the same way, but I think he's afraid to take that step. He wasn't exactly brought up in the perfect example of the family man."

"Yet in fear you two are starting to turn on each other? What is it about your latest contract that would test your friendship so much?"

Zam swallowed as she was trying to hold back tears, but they came anyway."

"I'm sorry." Obi-wan immediately said in an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Obi-wan I'm about to ask something shameful, but please help us. Jango's a good man and an honorable warrior, but I fear he's gone way over his head. Ever since he took up this contract there's been says where he's gone without sleep, and lately he's been looking over his shoulder almost as if he's afraid somebody is out to kill him. As long as I have known him he never knew the meaning of fear, but now, lately. Whoever this Tyranus person is that Jango keeps referring to. He has to be very, very powerful. I guess what I'm asking is. Will you watch over them? If not Jango then Boba?"

Obi-wan didn't know how to react. Immediately what started out as an investigation now turned into a cry for help. There were so many pieces to the puzzle, yet the only way they could fit was in a way to horrifying to imagine. Master Shaak Ti talked about a traitor amongst the Jedi. Could this Tyranus person in fact be a traitorous who had somehow been a secret (or possibly still be) a sith in secret, but if that was the case, why would this sith try to ensure an army that would sanctify the security of the Republic? After all had it not been the Sith's sole mission to destroy the Jedi and the Republic ever since the great Jedi Civil War?

That all had to wait. Right now his primary concerns were to help this family. "I don't know what all I can do, but if I can I will try."

"Thank you that is all I can ask." Zam said and she gave him a brief hug.

After the meal the two Jedi bowed and walked out the door, but not before Taun We stopped them and said.

"Master Kenobi, will you be so kind to let the council know that if they need more troops, it will take a little while to grow them."

"I will remember and thank you again."

As the two Jedi walked outside, Obi-wan put his hand to his chin.

"How did your dinner meeting go?"

"Terror…" Kina said "I sensed terror in this bounty hunter. He refused to really say anything about the subject, but he is afraid of something or someone."

"Shall we report our findings to the council?

Kina nodded and as obi-wan pulled out his holo transmitter a small image of Mace Windu popped up. "Did you find anything?" Windu asked

"I located the bounty hunter on the planet. The inhabits claim that the clone army that Palpatine mentioned was commissioned by master Sifo-Dyas 10 years ago. Jango Fett however claims that it was Tyranus that hired him to be the template. Master I thought Sifo-Dyas was killed before that. Do you remember the council granted permission for the commission of a grand army?"

"No." Windu said. "Whoever commissioned this did not have permission from the council."

"Master. I think we've reached a dead end and quite frankly I'm left with more questions than answers.

"Report back to the council Obi-wan we will discuss your findings then."

"Yes master I shall do so at once."

As Obi-wan deactivated the project Kina turned around in anxiety.

"Wait I sense…"

"I sense it too…"

The two Jedi Ran back to the platforms just in time to see. Jango, Boba and Zam boarding a ship.

"Dad look!" Boba screamed

Jango turned around to see the two Jedi and immediately drew his blasters "Boba get on board."

The two Jedi activated their lightsabers and a battle ensured. Jango immediately took to the air firing his guns with lightning speed. He then launched a rocket that sent the two Jedi flying backward. Obi-wan leaped into the air knocking the bounty hunter down. The two engaged in a brief fistfight. Trading blows with one another kina charged after the bounty hunter but not before joker threw a thermal detonator at her sending her off the edge of the platform. Obi-Wan pushed Jango aside and jumped after Nina. He managed to keep her from falling into the abyss below but not before giving Jango the time he need to escape. The two Jedi managed to get back on the platform. Kina was filled with embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving me." Kina said "But I fear we've let the bounty hunter win."

"We may have lost the battle but there are other victories to be one.

"What do we do now?" Kina asked.

O to the council, tell them I sent you and tell them everything you know. I'm going after Jango."

As Obi-Wan ran off, Kina yelled "Good luck and may the force be with you."

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this.


End file.
